Accident
by Vavaamoi
Summary: Vous connaissez la poisse, le hasard, les journées de merde. Parce que Bella va vite réunir ces trois choses dans un bus, en compagnie de Jasper, qui lui aussi passe une très mauvaise journée. Mais après tout, il faut parfois penser positif, parce qu'il peut en naître de fabuleuses histoires.


**Le voici ce fameux OS que je vous avais attendu. C'est une histoire qui m'est arrivé un soir comme ça en passant et avant qu'elle puisse partir, je l'ai posé sur mon pc. C'est mon premier OS, donc j'espère qu'il sera bien. Sur ce, comme d'habitude, profitez bien !**

 **Bisous !**

* * *

Bella courrait sans s'arrêter. Est-ce que cette soirée pouvait être plus merdique ? Elle savait très bien qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne le plus possible, parce qu'il courrait beaucoup plus vite et qu'elle n'était pas d'attaque pour une confrontation.

Il était tard et Bella n'avait pas beaucoup d'options qui se présentaient à elle, il fallait qu'elle retourne en ville par ses propres moyens. C'est là qu'elle le vit, le bus au loin. Finalement cette soirée lui souriait peut être enfin. Se mettant devant l'arrêt, elle attendit que le véhicule se stoppe pour monter à l'intérieur. Fouillant dans son sac, elle prit de quoi payer le chauffeur et regarda où elle pouvait se mettre. La jeune femme avait l'embarrât du choix, à part un homme au fond, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans ce bus.

La brune s'installa donc sur un siège et le bus reprit son chemin. C'est à ce moment là que ses nerfs lâchèrent. Bella fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour retenir ses larmes, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Le cœur lourd, elle pleura en silence. Enfin en silence, jusqu'à ce que son nez se mette à couler et que sa gorge lui fasse mal à force de retenir ses sanglots.

Alors qu'elle tentait de cacher ses pleurs dans ses mains, elle aperçut un mouchoir dans son champ de vision. Bella se tourna aussitôt vers l'homme à ses côtés. Il lui fit un petit sourire compréhensif.

\- Pour moi aussi ce n'est pas une bonne journée, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Prenez ce mouchoir, vous en avez plus besoin que moi.

\- Merci, balbutia-t-elle en lui obéissant.

Une fois qu'elle eut séché quelque peu ses larmes, Bella détailla le seul autre homme en dehors du chauffeur, présent dans ce bus. Il était en uniforme militaire, ses cheveux étaient blond, bouclés avec une certaine longueur. Où était donc passé la coupe réglementaire ? Il était très bel homme, une cicatrice se voyait sur le bas de son visage. Ses yeux aciers la transpercèrent aussitôt qu'il posa son regard sur elle.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous rendre ce mouchoir ce soir, lança-t-elle pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Je dois vous avouer que je m'en doutais un peu, sourit-il discrètement. Ne vous en faite pas. Le principal c'est de ne plus voir de larmes dans de si jolis yeux.

La façon dont il l'avait dit, fit comprendre à Bella que ce n'était pas une phrase déplacée mais juste un peu de réconfort. Pour le remercier, elle sécha une bonne fois pour toutes ses larmes et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, chuchota-t-il en se préparant à rejoindre sa place.

\- Merci beaucoup, vraiment, le remercia-t-elle sincèrement.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, un grand choc les ébranla. Un bruit de métal ignoble se fit entendre, Bella sentit sa tête cogner fortement contre la fenêtre et ce fut le trou noir.

Elle sentait qu'on la secouait. Bella ne comprenait pas grand chose, elle était totalement sonnée.

\- Mademoiselle, entendit-elle vaguement.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit la douleur. La pire qu'elle n'aie jamais connu. Elle n'osait même pas ouvrir les yeux tellement son corps entier la faisait souffrir.

\- Et mademoiselle, répondez moi, supplia encore une fois la voix qu'elle avait déjà entendu.

Un cri de douleur lui échappa alors que la jeune femme essaya de bouger. Bella aurait pu paniquer, elle aurait dû paniquer, mais sa tête lui faisait tellement mal. La brune ne sentait même plus ses jambes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit enfin les paupières. Ce qui apparut devant ses yeux faillit la faire s'évanouir à nouveau.

\- Ne regardez pas ! Ordonna l'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Regardez moi !

Mais il était trop tard, Bella lâcha un cri d'horreur quand elle vit les deux petites barres de métal qui avaient transpercé son abdomen.

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! Hurla-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

Ce n'était pas tout, ses jambes étaient totalement écrasées par les sièges qui s'étaient aplatie sur elle. Choquée au plus haut point, la brune regarda autour d'elle et chercha à comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce merdier ! Cria-t-elle à nouveau en panique.

\- Calmez-vous, il faut rester calme, vous agiter ne fera que faire saigner vos blessures encore plus. Il faut être patient jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

Bella était dans une positon qui l'obliger à voir cet homme, son corps était totalement bloqué par les sièges écrasés.

\- Le bus a été percuté par un camion, expliqua calmement l'homme. Nous sommes très certainement tombé dans le ravin après plusieurs tonneaux. Il se trouve que le camion est au dessus du bus et fait pression. Nous devons rester calme.

Il lui annonçait ça de but en blanc et il espérait qu'elle allait être calme ? Bella tourna son regard horrifié autour d'elle, autant que sa position pouvait lui permettre. L'avant du bus brûlait légèrement, le conducteur semblait mort et l'arrière était totalement écrasé, comme une boite de conserve. Heureusement que cet homme était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sinon elle serait seule dans ce merdier. Après avoir pensé ça, elle remarqua que son voisin n'était pas dans un meilleur état qu'elle. Ses jambes étaient également bloquées, l'une de ses mains faisaient pression sur une plaie à l'abdomen et son autre bras avait un angle absolument ignoble. Le voir en si mauvais point calma la respiration de Bella. Elle n'était pas seule, il ne fallait pas que l'un d'entre eux s'endorme.

\- Rester calme, dit-elle enfin en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Exactement, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Vous saignez énormément, constata Bella avec désolation.

\- Pas autant que vous, contra-t-il inquiet. Je ne saurais même pas dire d'où ces bouts de métal sortent.

\- De mon bide de toute évidence, se moqua-t-elle en lui faisant un fin sourire.

L'homme laissa échapper un petit rire ironique.

\- Vous trouvez encore la force de faire de l'humour ?

\- Sinon je pleure, mais comme je ne sais pas pour combien de temps nous serons là, je préfère ne pas me déshydrater.

\- Une vraie guerrière, c'est bien, je sens que l'on va s'entendre, lança-t-il en reposant sa tête. Je m'appelle Jasper Whitlock. Major Jasper Whitlock.

\- Isabella Swan, se présenta-t-elle à son tour. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un militaire en costume officiel.

\- Il vous plaît ce costume ? Demanda-t-il bien conscient qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent pour rester conscient.

\- Mon père est shérif, donc les costumes officiels j'ai l'habitude. Mais pas ceux de l'armée. Major, déjà, vous avez l'air si jeune.

\- Je le suis depuis plusieurs années, admit-il en lui tendant des bouts de tissu. Mettez ça sur les saignements, pour les endiguer un peu.

Bella les prit avec douceur, au moins ses bras eux étaient libre de tous mouvements. Elle appuya du mieux qu'elle put pour ralentir les saignements, son grognement fit sourire son voisin.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle, se vexa-t-elle à moitié.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi forte que vous. La plupart aurait explosé en larmes ou se serait évanoui, expliqua-t-il gentiment.

\- J'ai une poisse phénoménale, alors les gros bobo j'ai l'habitude, même si je dois admettre que celui ci dépasse tous les records. Puis j'ai assez pleuré pour ce soir. Oh putain quelle journée de merde !

\- Ah je ne vous le fais pas dire, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Major restez avec moi ! Cria-t-elle en le secouant légèrement. Je suis certaine que vous êtes bien élevé vous n'allez pas m'abandonner dans une pareille situation, sinon je pleure, je vous préviens.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant. Il était venu vers elle parce qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur avec ses larmes. Une aussi jolie créature ne devrait pas à avoir à pleurer. Heureusement qu'il l'avait fait, sinon il aurait fini en pâte brisée. Quoiqu'il n'en était pas loin.

\- Je resterai aussi longtemps que je le peux, la prévint-il en essayant de rester attentif.

\- Je ne suis pas très bavarde normalement, mais vu que c'est une situation tout à fait exceptionnelle, je pense que je vais faire un effort. Vous êtes dans l'armée depuis longtemps monsieur Jasper ?

\- Non pas de ça s'il vous plaît. Pas de monsieur j'ai l'impression de me prendre dix ans dans les dents, se plaignit-il en grimaçant. Puis si ça se trouve vous êtes la dernière personne que je vais voir de ma vie, alors je préférerai vous appeler Bella.

\- Permission accordée Major, se moqua la brune en appuyant un peu plus sur ses saignements. Mais vous n'allez pas mourir, si vous pensez positif, il vous arrivera des choses positives.

\- Qui vous a rabâché cette merde ? Ricana-t-il pas convaincu du tout.

\- Ma meilleure amie Alice qui pense que si j'ai tant la poisse c'est parce que je l'attire, répondit-elle simplement. Il faut vous battre, il y a forcément quelqu'un qui vous attend quelque part.

\- Oui, mon fils, répondit-il avec un maigre sourire.

\- Ah voilà qui est mieux. Un fils de quel âge ?

\- 15 ans. Je l'ai eu jeune. Quand on est militaire soit on se lance tout de suite, soit on attend quelques années pour fonder une famille. Je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre.

\- Votre femme sera heureuse de vous revoir aussi, supposa Bella attendrie.

\- J'ai divorcé aujourd'hui même, avoua-t-il en sifflant.

La brune le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Oui effectivement, ça avait l'air d'être une journée de merde pour tous les deux.

\- Mon fiancé, Mike, s'est tapé une de mes amies ce soir, je suis tombé sur eux en rentrant d'une conférence. Alice m'a déposé en bas de l'immeuble, je suis rentrée un jour plus tôt pour lui faire la surprise. Depuis le temps que je le dis que je n'aime pas les surprises.

\- Ouais, journée de merde quoi, ajouta-t-il dépité.

\- Il faut que je trouve un côté positif à la chose, lança Bella en cherchant.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas épousé, proposa le militaire simplement.

\- C'est tout à fait positif en effet...

Alors qu'elle était presque en train de relativiser la situation, la tôle du bus se mit à grincer dangereusement et s'aplatit un peu plus. La panique envahit le regard de la brune.

\- N'y faites pas attention ! Ordonna Jasper voyant le désespoir naître sur le visage de sa voisine. Continuez de me parler. Vous travaillez dans quoi ?

\- Il y a quelques années j'ai ouvert un site avec quelques créations que j'ai faite avec mon amie Alice. Elle est douée, mais moi je le suis plus avec l'informatique. Alors j'ai lancé quelques programmes, quelques applications pour téléphone et ça a fait un carton tellement énorme que je n'ai rien compris. Ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, grâce à un ami qui m'a fait placer la moitié de mon argent, je suis blindée jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et vous savais quoi, j'en ai même pas profité !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez faire ?

\- Voyager, répondit-elle aussitôt en se mordant les lèvres. Je voudrais faire un tour du monde et ensuite me poser quelque part, où il y a du soleil de préférence. Et vous que voulez vous faire ?

\- Mes parents ont une magnifique maison au Texas, avec de sublimes chevaux et ils voudraient que je la reprenne. Ils ont constamment peur que je meurs au front. Ma femme n'étaient pas tellement en accord avec cette proposition. Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que jamais elle ne quitterait Seattle et qu'il était hors de question que je quitte l'armée pour devenir un simple bouseux.

\- Elle est culottée celle là, est-ce que c'est elle qui risque son cul à l'autre bout du monde, s'énerva à moitié Bella. Jasper, voyez le côté positif de la chose, ce n'est plus votre femme.

Avant, le Major Whitlock n'aurait pas supporté la moindre remarque sur sa femme Maria. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'était rendu compte à quel point ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre.

\- Elle monte mon fils contre moi, avoua-t-il tristement. Elle profite de mon absence pour l'éloigner encore plus de moi. Je l'aime ce petit mec, c'est ma chair, mon sang, il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour lui.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Peter, il est brun comme sa mère, sinon il me ressemble en tous points. Je ne suis pas souvent là, mais j'ai envie de l'être à présent et elle ne m'en laisse plus la place.

\- Vous savez quoi, quand vous allez sortir d'ici, parce que oui, vous allez sortir. Vous irez voir votre fils et vous lui direz tout ce que vous venez de me dire. J'ai été séparé toute mon enfance de mon père, ça ne m'empêche pas de l'adorer maintenant que je suis adulte.

Jasper lui fit un maigre sourire en remerciement. Il avait eu la chance de tomber sur ce sacré bout de bonne femme, il aurait très bien pu faire face à une hystérique qui aurait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

\- Des frères, des sœurs ? L'interrogea-t-elle curieuse.

\- Une petite sœur, Rosalie. J'adore cette fille et toute mon escouade aussi. Il faut dire que ce sont tous des mecs et qu'elle est extrêmement jolie. Puis si je suis à Seattle c'est parce que ma famille est ici, je vais souvent chez mon oncle et ma tante. Carlisle et Esmée...

\- Cullen ? Demanda Bella surprise au plus haut point.

Avec des prénoms pareils elle avait bien été obligé de demander.

\- En effet, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous les connaissez ?

\- Mon père est shérif de Forks, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Charlie ! Rit-il légèrement. Le chef Swan a une fille, je ne le savais même pas.

\- J'étais plutôt discrète et puis je suis venu vivre chez lui à partir de mes deux dernières années de lycée, donc les ragots n'ont peut être pas été assez rapide pour une fois.

\- Ou j'étais déjà parti au front, supposa Jasper en grimaçant.

Bella s'inquiétait pour lui, il devenait de plus en plus blanc et le tissu qui faisait pression sur sa blessure était imbibé de sang. Jetant un autre coup d'œil autour d'elle, la jeune femme tomba sur son sac à main qui traînait non loin. Bougeant le plus prudemment possible, elle tendit la main vers son sac.

\- Que faites vous ? Ne bougez pas ! S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

Bella mit enfin la main sur son énorme sac, cadeau d'Alice, encore. Elle en sortit un tee-shirt qu'elle avait porté durant le voyage en avion et qu'elle avait enlevé à peine sorti.

\- Il n'est pas propre mais ce sera toujours mieux que ce que vous avez, trancha-t-elle en lui tendant le tissu pour remplacer ceux imbibés de sang qu'il avait.

\- Gardez ça pour vous Bella, s'agaça-t-il avant de pousser un grognement de douleur.

\- Taisez vous, vous ne gagnerez pas à ce jeu avec moi. De toute façon les miens sont moins remplis de sang que les vôtres.

\- Seulement parce que je les ai mis avant...

\- Chut ! Siffla-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard et en lui jetant le tee shirt qu'il mit malgré tout sur sa plaie. Soyons réaliste Major, vous êtes un militaire, évaluer une situation au premier coup d'œil, vous savez faire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous dit ma situation ?

\- Isabella non..., grogna-t-il alors qu'elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- Vous le savez comme moi, j'ai beaucoup moins de chance de m'en sortir que vous...

\- Vous n'avez peut-être aucun organe de touché...

\- Essayez vous de me mentir Major Whitlock ? Parce que mon père m'a appris à botter le cul des menteurs. Si je bouge ne serait qu'un tout petit peu ces barres, je vais me vider de mon sang encore plus vite qu'à présent. Alors que vous, si vous faites pression et que les secours arrivent vite, vous avez de grandes chances de vous en sortir. Vous avez un fils qui vous attend à la maison.

\- Et vous un père et une amie ! S'énerva-t-il furieux qu'elle baisse les bras.

\- Je ne suis pas encore morte Jasper, regardez j'ai encore toutes mes capacités de raisonnement et de parole. Comme ça vous êtes le cousin d'Edward. Ce n'est pas si évident à deviner.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Il ne vous ressemble pas physiquement, même si je vois un peu de Carlisle en vous. Puis vous avez l'air d'être sympathique et attentif. Edward est un con prétentieux qui n'a pas digérer que je lui vole sa nomination de major de promo.

\- C'est un fils unique, partager n'est pas dans ses gênes, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon, expliqua calmement le militaire.

\- Mon père pensait que s'il me faisait autant de misère, c'était parce qu'il était secrètement amoureux de moi, se marra Bella en grimaçant de douleur juste après.

\- Ce serait bien le genre d'Edward, admit-il réaliste. Il ne peut rien prendre simplement, mais si vous aviez été ensemble, je suis certain qu'il vous aurait gâtée comme une princesse et qu'il vous aurait protéger comme un chevalier servant.

\- Moi je l'imagine surprotecteur, jaloux possessif, mais ça revient au même je pense, conclut-elle en faisant la moue.

Jasper l'adorait littéralement. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, mais il l'a trouvé déjà formidable. Si c'était la dernière personne qu'il devait voir de sa vie et bien c'était une bonne chose, il partirait sur une note positive.

\- Je n'aurais jamais crut finir ainsi, lança-t-il fatigué. J'ai tellement de fois risquer ma vie à l'armée et là, je risque de mourir à cause d'un putain de bus !

\- Justement, c'est le moment de prouver que le bus ne viendra pas à bout d'un type comme vous. Vous êtes spécialisé dans quoi à l'armée.

\- J'ai commencé en soldat de terrain, puis j'ai évolué en sniper pour finir Major avec une équipe à diriger. Il paraît que j'ai un esprit tactique des plus remarquables.

\- Quel âge avez vous ? Demanda-t-elle enfin surprise.

\- J'ai 35 ans, répondit-il avec le sourire, et vous Bella ?

\- 27, je n'ai pas encore passé la barre des 30, quel dommage il paraît que ce sont de belles années.

\- La vingtaine n'est pas mal non plus... vous entendez ça Bella ?

Oui en effet, elle l'entendait. Les sirènes des secours. Un sourire soulagé apparut sur leurs lèvres. Ils n'étaient pas encore mort et l'aide arrivait enfin.

\- Allez on ne relâche pas nos efforts, l'encouragea Jasper en retrouvant le sourire. Ils vont mettre un certain temps à nous sortir de là je pense, alors il faut continuer à parler.

\- Si on arrive à sortir de là, je dirais à mon père que tout est de la faute de Mike et que je l'aiderai volontiers à cacher le corps, enchaîna Bella en appuyant un peu plus sur ses plaies.

\- Vu l'étendue de forêt à Forks, je pense que vous pourrez lui trouver un magnifique trou, s'amusa Jasper. Quoiqu'il arrive je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Je n'aurai pas pu mieux tomber pour un moment comme celui ci.

\- Quel dommage qu'il nous manque les chandelles et le champagne, ironisa la brune avec un sourire en coin.

\- Vous êtes le rayon de soleil de ce bus merdique Bella, lança-t-il sincèrement.

\- Il fait nuit...

Le cœur de Jasper s'accéléra quand il entendit les secours au dessus de leur tête et il ne tarda pas à voir les têtes des secouristes.

\- ICI ! Hurla-t-il pour les prévenir.

\- Il y a des survivants ! Cria un secouriste en accourant.

Jasper vit aussitôt la mâchoire de l'homme se crisper quand il vit les blessures de Bella. Le militaire le supplia du regard de ne pas en rajouter. Le secouriste s'allongea sur le sol pour pouvoir regarder plus précisément ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

\- Bonsoir vous deux, moi c'est Paul, les salua-t-il. Comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Bella et Jasper, répondit la brune en tournant son visage au maximum pour le regarder. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir.

\- Je n'en doute pas, ajouta-t-il heureux de constater qu'ils étaient tous les deux conscient. On va faire tout notre possible pour vous sortir le plus vite possible de ce bus. Alors vous allez me promettre de rester éveillé. De notre côté on va faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour régler la situation. Savez vous s'il y a d'autre survivants ?

\- Nous étions trois dans le bus avec le chauffeur, expliqua Jasper calmement. Mais vu l'angle de sa nuque, je doute qu'il soit encore en vie.

\- Très bien, nous allons vérifier ça. Bella, on va commencer par vous, où avez vous mal ?

Le rire de la brune la fit souffrir, mais elle ne put pas le retenir.

\- Partout, ça répond à votre question, se moqua-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. Ok, ok. J'ai deux magnifiques corps étrangers qui sortent de mon abdomen, je ne sens plus mes jambes et j'ai la tête en bouillie.

\- Pour les jambes, ne vous en faites pas pour l'instant, ce n'est peut être qu'un hématome qui fait pression sur la colonne vertébrale.

\- Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas tellement mes jambes qui me préoccupent pour l'instant, ironisa à nouveau la jeune femme. Au tour de Jasper maintenant.

\- Je pense que j'ai la clavicule de démise et quelque chose a ouvert une profonde entaille au niveau de mon ventre. Je sens mes jambes même si elles sont écrasées. Nous faisons tous les deux pressions sur nos blessures depuis que nous sommes éveillés, mais nous avons perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- Ça marche, continuez à parler, je reviens immédiatement, prévint Paul avant de se précipiter vers ses collègues.

\- Nous sortir de là risque de ressembler au parcourt du combattant, constata Bella en essayant de ne pas perdre le moral.

\- Je suis militaire, le parcourt du combattant je connais, répondit Jasper.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur accident, mais les bruits qui grouillaient autour d'eux devinrent vite insupportables. Entre la tôle qui continuait à grincer, les secours qui s'activaient dans tous les sens, les passants en haut du ravin qui faisaient un boucan d'enfer, Bella commençait à perdre patience.

\- Ils ne vont jamais se taire, grogna-t-elle à bout de force.

\- Bella non, ne faites pas ça, vous commencez à perdre espoir, remarqua Jasper. Il faut garder le mental, sinon vous allez succombé à l'appel du sommeil et ne plus jamais en revenir. Alors non, vous ne me laissez pas seul. C'est hors de question !

\- J'aurai tellement voulu serrer une dernière fois mon père dans mes bras..., se découragea-t-elle.

\- Et vous le ferez une fois que l'on sera sorti d'ici. Et vous ferez un tour du monde. Je viendrai même avec vous ! S'amusa-t-il cherchant à lui faire retrouver le sourire.

\- Vraiment, Forks et ensuite on part où ? Entra-t-elle dans son jeu.

\- De l'autre côté de l'océan, Japon, Chine, Inde, quelque chose qui dépayse un peu.

\- Le Japon me tente plutôt bien. On pourra se baigner dans des sources chaudes, chanter au karaoké en faisant croire qu'on connaît les paroles et manger tout ce que le Japon a à proposer.

\- Même les poulpes, grimaça Jasper avec dégoût.

\- D'accord peut-être pas tout, admit-elle en y réfléchissant.

\- Bien vous deux, intervint Paul en réapparaissant. Alors nous avons le matériel nécessaire pour soulever légèrement le camion pour qu'il arrête d'appuyer sur le bus. Ensuite, la deuxième équipe viendra écarter doucement les parties qui vous bloquent pour qu'on puisse vous sortir de là avec le plus de précautions possibles. Bella vous serez la première à sortir. Après vous serez transportée à l'hôpital où des médecins vous attendent déjà.

\- Quel programme ! Fit-elle en levant l'un de ses poings en l'air.

\- Je sais que c'est dur et que ça fait déjà un moment que vous êtes là, mais il faut que vous gardiez le moral. On va vous sortir de là, en attendant restez tranquille et faites moi le plaisir de continuer à parler de voyage ou d'autre chose.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, même s'ils étaient de plus en plus fatigués et que l'ironie de Bella réapparaissait de moins en moins. Jasper était blanc comme un mort et la brune s'en inquiéta.

\- Vous avez les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie, avoua-t-il avec un maigre sourire en fermant doucement les siens.

\- Bah continuez à les regarder, ordonna-t-elle en lui faisant rouvrir les yeux. Ils n'ont rien de spécial vous savez. Ils sont marrons.

\- Si, ils ont une couleur chaleureuse, vos cils sont si long que vos yeux semblent immenses. Votre regard réchaufferait le cœur de n'importe qui. J'aime vos yeux.

\- Et si c'est pour un plan drague, trouvez autre chose que mes yeux, le taquina-t-elle dans l'espoir de le garder éveillé.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'admirer le reste, mais votre visage est indéniablement le plus doux et le plus beau que j'ai vu de toute ma vie.

\- C'est gentil, mais c'est faux et je vous ai déjà dis que je bottais le cul des menteurs. Vous êtes plutôt beau gosse vous aussi. Mais même si votre regard est tout à fait surprenant, il est également intimidant. Je n'aimerai pas vous mettre en colère.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, en effet. Regardez moi Isabella, si je dois partir, la dernière chose que je veux voir ce sont vos yeux. M'en aller sur quelque chose de beau et de positif.

\- Arrêtez de dire des conneries, se fâcha-t-elle alors qu'il fermait de plus en plus les yeux. Jasper ! Jasper !

C'est quand elle vit la main qu'il tenait avec force sur le tee-shirt, tomber, que Bella comprit qu'il n'était plus avec elle. Prise de panique elle lui hurla dessus. Le sang commença à s'écouler avec force le long de la plaie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Paul en réapparaissant.

\- Il s'est évanouie, il perd trop de sang...il va mourir si vous ne faites rien ! Jasper ! Au mon dieu il se vide de son sang.

Les pleurs sortirent enfin de ses yeux alors qu'elle essayait de l'atteindre. Mais les bouts de métal l'empêchait de faite un geste de plus. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était toucher son épaule.

\- Bella arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Ordonna Paul impuissant. Si vous bougez, s'en ai fini de vous. Il est trop tard pour lui maintenant, il faut pensez à vous et uniquement à vous.

La jeune femme cessa aussitôt de pleurer et tourna son regard haineux vers le secouriste du mieux qu'elle put.

\- C'est injuste ! Il a un garçon de 15 ans, c'est un père, c'est un homme qui s'est battu pour sa patrie et qui n'a pas eu le temps de profiter de son enfant. Alors, Paul, dites moi la vérité. La probabilité qu'il s'en sorte si une pression est faite sur cette plaie est-elle plus grande que celle de ma survie ?

\- Bella vous n'êtes pas encore condamnée, nous ne savons pas encore quels sont les dommages que ces barres ont infligés à vos organes, mais je sais que si vous bougez vous allez aggraver les choses...

\- A-t-il plus de chance de s'en sortir que moi ?! Hurla-t-elle furieuse.

Paul ne pouvait pas lui répondre, c'était au dessus de ses forces, mais Bella comprit seule.

\- Je suis condamnée depuis le moment où ces barres ont décidé de faire un remake d'Alien dans mon bide. Dites à mon père que je l'aime.

\- Bella non ! Cria Paul en tendant le bras au maximum dans l'espoir de l'empêcher de faire ça.

Mais il n'y parvint pas. Dans le cri le plus effroyable qu'elle ait jamais poussé, Bella souleva son corps et s'arracha aux barres qui avaient transpercé son ventre. N'écoutant pas les cris du secouriste, ni la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle se dégagea au mieux pour pouvoir atteindre le tee-shirt qu'elle avait passé à son voisin. Même si ses jambes restaient coincées, au moins, elle pouvait atteindre Jasper. Bella posa à nouveau le tee-shirt sur la plaie du militaire et s'allongea carrément dessus dans un cri de douleur.

\- Au moins là, même si je meurs, ça continuera à faire pression, grogna-t-elle étourdie. Jasper, vous n'êtes pas un gentleman en définitive, vous m'avez laissé seule, c'est très impolie.

\- Les mecs grouillez vous où on va les perdre tous les deux ! Hurla Paul furieux.

Bella sentit assez vite ses forces l'abandonner. D'un point de vue extérieur elle venait certainement de faire la pire erreur de toute sa vie. Mais de son point de vue, elle était fière de pouvoir garder cet homme en vie. Ce militaire qui était venu la consoler malgré qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir l'aider. Elle fit pression pendant plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait crut, n'écoutant même plus les secours agir. Mais quand elle sentit enfin ses dernières forces venues, elle préféra adresser ses mots à l'homme qu'elle maintenait en vie.

\- Jasper, j'aurai aimé vous connaître plus. Faire ce voyage avec vous. Avoir au moins un enfant. Voir votre maison au Texas. Faites toutes ces choses pour moi. Il faut que vous surviviez, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien. Vous serez la dernière personne que je verrai et j'en suis comblée. Je partirai sur une note belle et positive...

Elle sentit sa tête partir et elle s'écroula pour de bon sur le corps inerte du Major Whitlock.

Bella ne saurait peut-être jamais si elle lui avait sauvé la vie, mais au moins elle aurait essayé.

Jasper se réveilla difficilement dans un lit d'hôpital. Il avait un masque à oxygène sur la bouche qu'il s'empressa de retirer. Où était-il, que s'était-il passé ? Il tourna sa tête vers son épaule où une écharpe maintenait sa clavicule. Il chercha à se redresser mais d'abord son ventre lui fit un mal de chien et ensuite son corps s'effondra de fatigue.

\- Bienvenu parmi nous monsieur Whitlock, le salua une infirmière en entrant.

Elle le réinstalla aussitôt et lui remit son masque à oxygène.

\- Il faut vous reposer, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Vous êtes aux soins intensifs. Mais vous êtes sorti d'affaire, lui expliqua-t-elle gentiment. Alors pas de folie.

Il retira son masque à nouveau, se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé.

\- Bella, grogna-t-il groggy.

\- Plus tard, pour l'instant il faut vous reposer, ordonna l'infirmière intransigeante en ajoutant un somnifère dans la perfusion du patient.

Jasper n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'il replongea dans le sommeil. Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, il regarda autour de lui. On était en train de le transférer dans une chambre. Alors qu'il passait la porte de celle ci, il vit Paul, le secouriste.

\- Bella ? Grogna-t-il en regardant l'homme.

Comprenant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui expliquer la situation pour l'instant, le secouriste prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la chambre.

\- Ne me le fatiguez pas trop, ordonna l'infirmière en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Il vaut mieux que je lui explique la situation, sinon vous allez le retrouver au milieu du couloir pour savoir la vérité, tacla Paul gravement.

Jasper n'ajouta rien à cela, c'était totalement vrai. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelle de sa voisine de galère, il ne les lâcherai pas. Le militaire vit le secouriste prendre une chaise et s'approchait de son lit. Ce n'était pas bon, ça Jasper le savait. Tout dans la gestuelle de l'homme qui lui faisait face sentait la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Elle n'est pas morte ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Jasper sentant une boule monter dans sa gorge. Dites moi qu'elle n'est pas morte.

\- Pas encore non, expliqua Paul le regard triste. Mais elle est de nouveau en salle d'opération. Ça fait déjà trois fois qu'ils l'emmènent, ils sont obligés d'y aller petit à petit. Elle n'est vraiment pas dans un bon état. Je viens souvent aux nouvelles. Elle se bat de toutes ses forces. Sacré bout de bonne femme.

\- Elle va s'en sortir ?

\- Ils ne se sont pas encore prononcé. Je sais juste qu'ils ont été obligé de lui enlever un bout d'intestin, qu'il y a eu de nombreuses hémorragies, un des reins endommagés mais fonctionnel. Qu'elle a perdu énormément de sang et qu'elle a eut une hémorragie intracrânienne. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais dû faire pour l'empêcher de faire ça.

\- De faire quoi ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Jasper.

Son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade. Bella n'allait pas bien et l'idée que lui puisse être en vie et sauvé ne le réjouissait pas, parce qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il s'était évanouie, il l'avait abandonné au moment où elle avait besoin de lui. Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, il se blâmait de l'état de la jeune femme.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en parler pour l'instant..., tenta Paul en se frottant le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?! Siffla Jasper le poing serré.

Les médicaments qui l'avaient assommés des heures plus tôt, n'avaient plus aucune emprise sur lui. Il avait besoin de savoir la vérité. Paul semblait éreinté et devoir annoncer à Jasper ce qu'il devait à Bella ne l'enchantait pas des masses.

\- Elle a fait un mauvais mouvement quand elle m'a vu m'évanouir et ça a aggravé sa situation ? Le questionna le Major se sentant coupable.

\- Bella m'a demandé si vous aviez plus de chance de vous en sortir qu'elle. J'aurais dû lui dire non, un non clair net et précis. Sauf que je n'ai rien dit...

Jasper voyait toute la culpabilité se refléter sur le visage du secouriste et il sentit le même sentiment monter en lui.

\- Elle n'a pas.., balbutia le militaire en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

\- Elle s'est extraite seule des bouts de métal pour pouvoir attraper le tee-shirt et faire pression sur votre blessure. Pour faire bonne mesure elle s'est même allongée sur vous pour être certaine de faire pression le plus longtemps possible. Ce petit bout de bonne femme a eu le plus grand des courages que je n'ai jamais vu de mon existence. Sans elle, vous vous seriez vidé de votre sang en quelques minutes et vous seriez mort. Bella vous a sauvé la vie.

\- Au détriment de la sienne, oh mon dieu, pleura le blond pour de bon en se cachant derrière sa main.

Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui sauver la vie. Lui, le grand Major Whitlock devait sa vie au courage insensé d'une inconnue rencontrée dans un bus.

\- Après ça nous avons fait vraiment au plus vite pour vous sortir de là et dès que j'ai eu assez d'espace pour entrer à l'intérieur, je me suis occupé d'elle immédiatement, le temps qu'ils finissent d'agrandir l'ouverture. Je dois lui reconnaître une chose, c'est une putain de battante. Parce que malgré tout ça, quand je l'ai atteinte, elle était toujours en vie. Maintenant j'erre dans les couloirs en attente de ses nouvelles. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment elle peut être encore en vie, ça dépasse l'entendement. Mais tant qu'il y a de l'espoir je reviendrai pour savoir comment elle va.

\- Elle saignait tellement plus que moi, sanglota Jasper en essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

\- Je sais. Mais si elle avait arrêté la pression sur votre blessure, alors vous l'auriez battu à plate couture. Ne culpabilisez pas, je crois que Dieu lui même n'aurait pas pu empêcher cette femme de faire ce qu'elle a fait.

\- C'est injuste ! Cria le militaire furieux à présent.

\- Elle a dit la même chose quand je lui ai dit de penser à elle et de vous laissez mourir, avoua Paul en haussant les épaules. Il faut croire que penser à elle était au dessus de ses forces, elle a préféré se battre pour vous. Alors vous allez reprendre du poil de la bête. Parce que cette combattante de l'extrême n'a pas risqué encore plus sa vie pour sauver celle d'un ingrat qui n'en voudra pas. Guérissez, prenez soin de vous et prenez aussi le temps d'aimer votre fils, c'est ce qu'elle voudrait que vous fassiez, elle l'a dit. Puis ça à l'air d'être un sacré personnage. Trois opérations et elle est toujours là. Priez pour elle, il y a encore de l'espoir.

\- Je ne suis pas croyant, admit Jasper atterré.

\- C'est le moment de le devenir. Je reviendrai demain vous tenir au courant et voir comment vous vous portez.

Paul posa un main chaleureuse sur l'épaule du patient, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas. Une fois qu'il fut seul, Jasper laissa libre court à sa peine. Tout était de sa faute, s'il était resté conscient, jamais Bella n'aurait bougé de sa place. Il n'arrêtait pas de revoir ses magnifiques yeux marrons, son sourire adorable, cette ironie qui passait ses lèvres avec tellement de classe. Par deux fois elle lui avait sauvé la vie dans ce bus. La première en le poussant à changer de place, la seconde en le maintenant en vie. Qui là haut avait pensé que cette femme devait devenir son ange gardien ?

La fatigue l'emporta à nouveau et ses rêves furent peuplés du beau visage de Bella qui lui souriait en lui disant que c'était mieux ainsi. Il fut réveillé par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait en panique. Émergeant en sursaut, il reconnut son fils et remercia intérieurement Bella de lui avoir permis de le revoir. Un sourire sans nom apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tendait la main à son enfant.

\- Papa bon sang, pleura l'adolescent en fondant dans ses bras. Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille. Tu as faillit mourir...

Jasper caressa les cheveux de Peter avec tendresse. Il était ému de voir que malgré tout, son fils tenait à lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais un ange pour veiller sur moi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en le serrant avec force de son seul bras valide.

\- J'étais devant la télé quand ils ont annoncé l'accident, je n'aurais jamais crut que quelques heures plus tard quelqu'un appellerait à la maison pour me dire que tu étais à l'intérieur, se fâcha l'adolescent ne sachant plus comment réagir. Maman parle avec le médecin, Esmée, Carlisle et Edward sont en route.

\- Edward..., sourit malgré lui Jasper en se souvenant des paroles de Bella.

\- Euh...oui ton cousin, précisa Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout bientôt, mais pas pour l'instant, lui expliqua son père. Je suis heureux de pouvoir te voir. Quand j'étais dans ce bus, tu étais la seule personne pour laquelle j'avais envie de m'en sortir à tout prix. La fille qui était avec moi, elle m'a dit que je devais te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Tu es mon fils, je ne suis pas souvent là, voire presque jamais, j'en ai conscience. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne fais pas ça pour m'éloigner de toi, je le fais parce que c'est mon métier. Métier que je ne veux plus faire, je veux pouvoir profiter de toi.

\- Et c'est ton passage prêt de la mort qui t'en a fait prendre conscience ? L'interrogea Peter avec une pointe d'amertume.

\- Non j'en ai parlé avec ta mère en rentrant de mission, je veux tout arrêter et partir vivre au Texas. A la base s'était avec vous deux, mais ta mère n'était pas très partante avec cette idée.

Peter se recula et fronça les sourcils, perdu.

\- Tu lui as dit que tu voulais quitter l'armée, pour vivre tranquillement dans une ville où il ne pleut pas 24 heures sur 24 et sa réponse ça a été le divorce ?

\- Ta mère doit penser que je n'ai plus ma place parmi vous. Mon absence a du lui peser et je ne l'en blâme pas...

\- Tu lui as dit que tu quittais l'armée pour revenir avec nous tout le temps ! Mais elle se fout de ma gueule !

Peter n'eut pas le temps de laisser exploser sa colère, que Maria entra en pleurs dans la chambre et s'élança dans les bras de Jasper. Le militaire ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois vivant. Le médecin a dit que tu allais t'en sortir sans séquelles, c'est merveilleux, pleura-t-elle de plus belle laissant le Major perplexe.

\- C'est merveilleux parce que tu es heureuse que j'aille bien ou parce que vu que je n'ai pas de séquelle tu espères que je continuerai à être le Major Whitlock ?

\- Je suis désolée de tout ce que j'ai dit, je voulais juste te faire réagir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu signerais vraiment les papiers du divorce. Ça m'a blessé d'ailleurs...

Le père et le fils la regardèrent pour le premier choqué, pour le deuxième furieux. Se foutait-elle de la gueule du monde.

\- Tu voulais me faire réagir ? Mais réagir à quoi au juste ? Tu as demandé le divorce ! S'énerva Jasper n'y comprenant plus rien.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu quittes ton travail. Si tu continues encore une année, tes chefs te monteront en grade et tu n'auras plus jamais à retourner au front, tu dirigeras tout d'ici ! Tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer.

\- Mais moi tu y as pensé ! Cria le Major hors de lui. Tu as pensé au fait que je voulais passer du temps avec mon fils. Que j'en ai marre de voir mes hommes se battre et mourir. Tu as pensé au fait que je vis la peur au ventre à chaque fois que j'y vais. Est-ce que tu as pensé au fait que je voulais vivre autre chose que la vie du Major Whitlock. Aujourd'hui encore plus que jamais.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, intervint-elle en le pointant du doigt. Regarde c'est ici que tu as faillit mourir pas au front.

La colère de Jasper s'apaisa aussitôt qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait plus rien en commun avec cette femme en dehors de son fils. Les paroles de Bella résonnèrent dans sa tête : voyez le côté positif, ce n'est plus votre femme.

\- Dans ce bus, j'étais coincé à côté d'une femme courageuse avec le plus grand cœur que je n'ai jamais vu. Si je suis en vie aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement grâce à elle, parce qu'elle voulait que je revois Peter. Je ne la connaît même pas. En dehors du fait que c'est un sacré personnage, je n'ai fait que voir la partie qu'elle voulait que quelqu'un garde d'elle avant de mourir. Si ça se trouve, elle est morte à l'heure qu'il est et je ne pourrais jamais rembourser la dette que j'ai envers elle. Si cette femme a compris en trois secondes pourquoi je ne voulais pas y retourner, peux tu m'expliquer comment toi, qui me connaît depuis tant d'années, tu n'en es pas capable ?

\- Cette fille a fait le choix de t'aider, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de son état, trancha Maria en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, il paraît qu'elle était dans un état lamentable...

\- Tais toi un peu et écoute toi, se fâcha Peter n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Parce que là tu es vraiment en train de te transformer en garce. Sa famille se trouve certainement quelque part dans cet hôpital, attendant des nouvelles comme nous il y a peu de temps. Et contrairement à nous, ils n'auront peut être pas la chance d'entendre qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est tirée d'affaire.

\- Peter tu me parles sur un autre ton, s'énerva sa mère surprise qu'il lui réponde. Jasper dit quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi faire, je suis d'accord avec lui, répondit le Major froidement. Tu n'étais pas dans ce bus, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'ai vécu là bas, il n'y a que Bella qui puisse parce qu'elle était avec moi. On s'est maintenu en vie l'un l'autre en se parlant pour rester éveillé. Alors je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me dire qu'elle était dans un état plus grave que le mien parce que ça ne fait que me sentir plus coupable qu'elle m'aie sauvé la vie.

\- Jasper, depuis que tu es rentré de mission tu es devenu une vraie lavette, grogna-t-elle en soufflant fortement. Tu veux arrêter ton métier pour reprendre les affaires de bouseux de tes parents, tu acceptes le divorce sans te poser la moindre question, tu n'engueules pas ton fils parce qu'il me manque de respect, tu te sens concerné par le cas d'une fille qui de toute façon est condamnée...

\- La ferme ! Se fâcha le Major n'en pouvant plus. Sors de cette chambre !

\- Mais enfin..., protesta Maria en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le médecin a dit qu'il lui fallait du calme, du repos et du soutien, tu n'as rien des trois à offrir, donc tu sors, trancha Peter avec le même regard tueur que son père. Après tout c'est toi qui a demandé le divorce, malgré tout ce que tu m'as dit.

\- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta une fois de plus Jasper.

\- Elle n'a fait que me mentir et là elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle se vend toute seule, se fâcha Peter en croisant les bras. Selon elle, le divorce c'est toi qui l'a demandé, parce que tu ne voulais pas quitter l'armée et revenir ici vivre une vie paisible. Tout le contraire de la vérité en gros. Et je t'en ai voulu pour ça, alors que tu n'y es pour rien...

\- Je cherchais juste à reconstruire notre famille, se défendit Maria prise en faute. Je me suis dit que si Peter était en colère contre toi, il ferait pression sur ton choix et que tout serait comme avant.

\- Sors ! Ordonnèrent en même temps le père et le fils.

Vexée, Maria prit rageusement son sac à main et sortit en trombe de la chambre. C'est avec un petit sourire mélancolique que Jasper se dit qu'il fallait qu'il voit le côté positif, Peter savait la vérité maintenant. Oh, il n'avait fait la connaissance de Bella que depuis quelques heures et elle lui manquait déjà.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle m'ait menti avec autant d'aplomb, cracha Peter en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce point je suis tout autant perdu, avoua son père fatigué tout à coup. Je crois que je ne comprend plus rien à ta mère depuis un moment mais que j'étais incapable de l'admettre.

\- Je suis désolé papa, s'excusa Peter penaud. J'aurais dû venir discuter avec toi pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, au lieu de la croire sur parole...

\- Ce n'est rien, conclut Jasper tendrement en prenant la main de son fils. Le plus important pour moi c'est que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que ça ne changera jamais.

Peter posa sa tête sur celle de son père, il lui avait tellement manqué et savoir qu'il avait faillit mourir le rendit encore plus heureux de sa chance. Voyant que son père commençait à lutter contre le sommeil, il lui serra la main.

\- Tu ferais bien de dormir, je vais aller manger un petit quelque chose. Veux tu que j'essaye d'avoir des nouvelles de cette fameuse Bella ?

\- Si tu y arrives je veux bien oui, répondit Jasper avec un sourire de remerciement. Son nom c'est Isabella Swan.

\- Ça marche, dors tu en as besoin.

Peter ne put rien lui dire de plus que ce que Paul lui avait déjà annoncé. Jasper fut réveillé par le médecin et les infirmières un peu plus tard. Le médecin lui expliqua qu'il lui faudrait du repos mais qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Jasper ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa chance s'appelait Bella. La chambre ne tarda pas à se remplir quand Esmée, Carlisle et Edward arrivèrent.

\- Oh mon chéri ! S'écria Esmée en venant le couvrir de son étreinte maternelle qui fit sourire les trois autres dans la chambre.

\- Pas la peine de faire le discourt du : ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille. Je m'en suis déjà chargé, s'amusa Peter en souriant.

\- C'est terrible cette histoire, heureusement tu vas bien, remercia-t-elle le ciel. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose mon chéri ?

\- Que tu le laisses respirer peut-être, se moqua gentiment Edward. Rosalie est dans l'avion elle sera là demain. Toi qui adores marcher, il fallait que tu prennes le bus ce soir là et spécifiquement celui là.

\- Si j'avais su, répondit Jasper en levant ses yeux au ciel. Est-ce que vous savez si le chef Swan est arrivé ?

Les trois Cullen le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, perdus.

\- Le shérif Swan ? Demanda Carlisle surpris. Pourquoi devrait-il être là ?

\- La fille qui était avec moi dans le bus, celle qui m'a sauvé la vie, c'est sa fille, Isabella Swan, répondit Jasper croyant qu'ils le savaient déjà.

Le visage d'Edward se vida aussitôt de toutes ses couleurs et il prit même une chaise pour s'asseoir. Esmée mit une main devant sa bouche en retenant ses larmes et Carlisle baissa les yeux en soupirant de désespoir.

\- On savait juste que tu étais avec une femme dans le bus et qu'elle est encore dans un état critique. Nous n'en savions pas plus, expliqua son oncle dépité. Pauvre Charlie.

\- C'est sa fille unique, pleura Esmée touchée. S'il lui arrive quelque chose il ne s'en remettra pas.

\- Ne pense pas au pire, contra Carlisle optimiste. Je connais assez Bella pour savoir qu'elle fait souvent des allers retours à l'hôpital mais qu'elle s'en sort toujours. C'est une dure à cuire.

\- La pauvre chérie, lança Esmée en s'asseyant au bout du lit de son neveu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman c'est une emmerdeuse, s'exclama enfin Edward blanc comme un mort. Elle n'a pas encore fini de faire chier le monde, rien que pour ça je suis certain qu'elle s'en sortira.

\- Elle a dit que tu étais un con prétentieux, sourit Jasper en secouant la tête.

\- Avec elle oui, je l'ai toujours été, répondit son cousin amusé.

\- Edward a toujours eu un petit béguin pour Bella, mais pas assez de courage pour lui dire, se moqua Carlisle en regardant son fils.

\- Si ça avait été une fille comme les autres alors j'aurais eu du courage, mais se heurter au caractère incompréhensible de mademoiselle Swan, c'est être sûr d'y laisser des plumes, se défendit Edward en grimaçant.

\- Elle est incroyable pas incompréhensible, contra Jasper se souvenant d'elle avec un pincement au cœur. Elle a continué à faire de l'humour alors qu'on était en train de mourir tous les deux, elle imaginait la réaction de son père quand il apprendrait que son petit ami l'avait trompé...

\- Quoi ! Cria Edward en se redressant. Sans rire Mike Newton a trompé Bella. Non mais c'est à rien y comprendre. Ce débile mental à trois de QI arrive à faire cocu une fille qui lui ai bien supérieur. Quel gâchis ! Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle faisait avec ce con décérébré.

Jasper, Peter, Esmée et Carlisle se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Cela détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Edward se renfrogna en se demandant bien ce qu'il avait pu dire de si drôle.

\- Tu es pathétique, lui expliqua son cousin affligé. Tu es amoureux d'elle depuis tant d'année, tu es jaloux de ce Mike et tu n'as jamais rien tenté ?

\- Elle m'a envoyé promener quand je lui ai demandé de venir au bal avec moi...

\- Quand il lui a ordonné serait plus juste, contra Esmée en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Putain de tête de mule cette fille, grogna-t-il en haussant les épaules. Soit disant qu'elle ne savait pas danser. Elle ne voulait juste pas y aller avec moi.

\- Oh et ça t'a blessé dans ton orgueil, se moqua une fois de plus Jasper.

\- Un peu moins quand je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas venu parce qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas danser...

Jasper fut reconnaissant à son cousin de lui avoir raconté tout ça, cela lui remontait le moral. Il voyait bien dans le regard d'Edward que c'était le but recherché, pour eux deux. Il n'était peut-être plus amoureux de Bella, mais il gardait d'elle un souvenir tendre. Son premier amour. Les années avaient passé et il s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait été imbécile avec elle.

Le major fut heureux de ne pas revoir son ex-femme de la journée. La famille Cullen s'était installé dans un hôtel pour les quelques jours à venir, Forks n'était tout de même pas la porte à côté. Peter resta avec lui, malgré les recommandations de son père pour qu'il rentre se reposer.

\- Papa, s'écria Peter au bout d'un moment de silence. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais comme maman passe son temps à mentir je préfère être sûr de certaines choses. Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé du pensionnat en Angleterre ?

Jasper tourna un regard perdu vers son fils.

\- Un pensionnat, quel pensionnat ? Demanda le militaire en sentant encore un mensonge de caché.

La mâchoire de Peter se serra une fois de plus. Pourquoi avait-il autant fait confiance à sa mère ?

\- Tu sais que je veux suivre un cursus de musique et j'ai postulé pour entrer dans une école en Angleterre, mes résultats leur ont beaucoup plu, ils pensent que j'ai du talent et de l'avenir. Seulement il me fallait l'autorisation de l'un de mes parents, maman m'a dit que puisque tu avais dit non, elle ne passerait pas au dessus d'une de tes décisions.

\- Je vais finir par la tuer, grogna Jasper avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Enfin entendons nous bien, c'est une façon de parler. Mais pour dire non, il aurait encore fallu que je sois au courant.

Jasper se frotta le visage avec sa main, se demandant ce qu'il allait encore découvrir. Il tourna un regard fatigué vers son fils.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire ? L'interrogea-t-il inquiet malgré tout de le voir partir à l'autre bout du monde.

\- J'en rêve depuis un an, répondit Peter avec un sourire éblouissant. Cette école est merveilleuse et je vais progresser en un rien de temps.

\- Ce n'est pas un oui, lança son père en soupirant. Apporte moi la documentation demain, je veux tout savoir de ce pensionnat. Lorsque j'aurai étudié le sujet, nous en reparlerons. De toute façon il va me falloir de la lecture dans les jours à venir.

\- Peut-être c'est toujours mieux qu'un non, se réjouit son fils en le remerciant du regard.

Plusieurs fois, l'infirmière vint nettoyer son pansement et vérifier sa tension. Une fois de plus, elle lui mit un sédatif dans sa perfusion, le trouvant trop stressé. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il constata que Peter était rentré mais que Paul, lui, était présent.

\- Vous vous réveillez enfin, s'amusa-t-il en buvant un café.

\- L'infirmière n'arrête pas de me droguer, se plaignit Jasper en émergeant.

\- Elle profite peut être de votre corps pendant votre sommeil, se moqua Paul avec le sourire.

\- Ma blessure me le dirait je pense. Avez vous des nouvelles ?

\- Vous ne perdez pas le nord. Bella est sorti de l'opération, qui a été une réussite. Ils l'ont placé en réanimation, dans un coma artificiel. Ils ne savent toujours pas si elle va s'en sortir, mais au moins elle est toujours là à se battre. En plus de tout ça, ils ont remarqué qu'elle avait de nombreuses fractures, notamment au niveau de ses jambes, mais selon eux, si elle s'en sort, elle pourra remarcher après. Notre warrior combat le mal.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle, soupira Jasper inquiet malgré tout. Je trouve ça étrange de me sentir aussi proche d'une personne que je n'ai vu que quelques heures dans ma vie.

\- Et moi donc, pourtant je suis secouriste, j'en ai vu d'autre, mais elle est spéciale.

\- Elle est unique, sourit Jasper tendrement.

\- Vous croyez au coup de foudre ? Demanda malicieusement le secouriste.

Jasper fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas tellement ce que cette question sous entendait. Bella et Paul...le militaire avait du mal à l'imaginer.

\- Mmmhhh..., grogna Jasper mécontent.

\- Parce que je crois que vous êtes en train d'en vivre un.

Le sourire narquois de Paul fit comprendre au Major que sa question le concernait lui. Est-ce qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour Bella ? Peut être bien, une chose était sûre, c'est qu'un lien c'était crée. Alors un coup de foudre amical, c'était certain, mais amoureux c'était beaucoup trop précoce pour le savoir.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu de coup de foudre. Mais je sais que cette femme m'a touché au plus profond de mon être. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, elle m'a maintenu éveillée avec son humour et sa répartie. Je lui dois d'être là aujourd'hui. Alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je l'estime énormément. Et je ne rêve que d'une chose depuis que je suis sorti de ce bus, qu'elle s'en sorte.

Paul lui adressa un sourire compréhensif. Il savait à quel point cela pouvait être difficile d'être à la place du survivant.

\- Je dois y aller, mon service commence dans une heure, j'espère juste ne pas avoir de bus aujourd'hui, lança le secouriste en grimaçant. Gardez le moral Jasper, il le faut.

\- Merci pour tout Paul.

Jasper se retrouva donc seul pour prendre son petit déjeuner, le calme de sa chambre lui fit un bien fou. Il savait que dans l'après midi, les Cullen reviendraient, mais son cerveau était encore tourné vers Bella. Peter ne tarda pas à arriver avec un fauteuil roulant, ce qui surpris grandement son père.

\- Il paraît que je peux t'emmener jusqu'à la cafétéria, expliqua son fils avec un air conspirateur. Mais je me suis dit que si tu te sentais la force, tu préférerais visiter le service de réanimation.

Jasper fut fier de son fils et lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

\- Le digne fils de son père, lança le Major en s'appuyant sur Peter pour se hisser dans le fauteuil. Tu es malin comme un singe.

\- J'ai de qui tenir, allez en route avant que ton chien de garde ne réapparaisse.

Peter avait dû se battre avec l'infirmière pour obtenir un fauteuil, celle ci lui avait tellement fait de recommandations qu'il avait perdu patience. Il connaissait son père sur un point, son entêtement. Il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps sans voir Bella. Peter se mit en mode évasion, pour pouvoir passer sans se faire chopper par l'infirmière qui savait très bien dans quelle direction se trouvait la cafétéria. Jasper lui, tenait sa perfusion à côté du fauteuil, en grimaçant légèrement au tiraillement de sa blessure. Plusieurs personnes les regardèrent bizarrement en les voyant arriver dans le service de réanimation. Peter s'arrêta prêt d'un des bureaux et laissa son père faire.

\- Pourrais-je savoir où se trouve Isabella Swan, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il en espérant qu'ils ne lui poseraient pas de problème.

\- Seul la famille est autorisée..., commença une infirmière patiemment.

\- J'étais dans le bus avec elle, nous étions tous les deux, je vous en supplie laissez moi la voir, ajouta le militaire avec son regard le plus triste.

\- Il n'y a que son père qui puisse vous autoriser à entrer, conclut l'infirmière désolé pour lui. Il n'est pas encore arrivé.

\- Très bien j'attendrai, lui dit Jasper en faisant signe à Peter de l'emmener.

Lorsqu'ils furent un peu plus loin, l'adolescent regarda son père perdu.

\- Tu vas juste attendre ? Demanda-t-il surpris qu'il baisse les bras aussi vite.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Jasper en haussant les épaules. Elle est en chambre 205, c'était noté sur le tableau derrière l'infirmière. Ne jamais sous estimer la vue d'un sniper.

Peter chercha finalement la fameuse chambre avec le sourire, l'entêtement de son père était donc toujours présent. Toutes les chambres étaient munis de vitre pour que l'on puisse voir les patients de l'extérieur. Le cœur de Jasper s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le numéro 205 et qu'il s'étira pour voir la femme à travers la vitre. Sa respiration se coupa aussitôt. Elle était branchée de tous les côtés, elle était intubée, sa tête étaient bandés et son visage comportait de nombreux bleus. Les tonneaux que le bus avait fait avant de s'immobiliser au bas du ravin, avaient dû causer tous ces bleus.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux entrer ? Demanda Peter troublé par la vue de l'état de la jeune femme.

\- Certain, trancha Jasper froidement.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle était en si mauvais état ? Lui même avait plusieurs hématomes, mais il avait la chance d'avoir un corps en parfaite santé et des années d'entraînements militaire. Peter le laissa prêt de la brune et retourna vers la porte, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

\- Oh Bella, pleura-t-il en lui prenant sa main. Je suis terriblement désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû vous laissez seule. Je vous en supplie Bella, revenez moi, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner sinon.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus impressionnant, l'intubation ou le teint livide qu'elle avait. Reposant sa main, Jasper lui caressa le visage avec tendresse.

\- Vous êtes folle, vous n'auriez pas dû mettre votre vie en jeu. Vous ne me connaissez même pas.

Après plusieurs minutes à voir son père prit de remord, Peter vint lui poser une main sur l'épaule pour le consoler.

\- Elle doit être vachement belle sans tous ces tubes, lança l'adolescent pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oh ça oui elle l'est, avoua Jasper ému.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! S'énerva un homme en entrant dans la chambre.

Les deux Whitlock se retournèrent en cœur pour voir qui venait d'intervenir. Des cheveux bruns, une moustache, un air mal aimable et des yeux marrons si semblable à ceux de Bella.

\- Bonjour Chef Swan, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je m'appelle Jasper Whitlock, je suis le neveu de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen...

\- Oui je me souviens de toi mon garçon mais que fais tu ici, demanda le shérif mécontent.

\- J'étais dans le bus avec Bella, répondit tristement Jasper en baissant les yeux.

Un silence de plomb tomba soudainement. Le shérif s'avança, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie sur une chaise à côté du lit.

\- C'est donc toi, lança Charlie la gorge nouée. C'est à toi qu'elle a sauvé la vie ?

\- Oui chef et même si je me sens terriblement coupable, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de m'avoir donné une chance de revoir mon fils. Seulement je n'ai aucun moyen de l'aider, de lui renvoyer l'appareil...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle est comme ça ma Bella, pleura doucement le shérif en croisant les bras. Le cœur sur la main. Bella n'a jamais su penser à elle si quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle. Son déménagement chez moi c'était pour permettre à sa mère d'être tranquille et à moi de profiter d'elle. Alors qu'elle ait fait ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup d'elle. Ma fille a toujours été beaucoup trop altruiste.

\- Je suis désolé chef, s'excusa encore une fois Jasper le cœur serré.

\- Je sais. Tu es vivant et en bonne santé apparemment, c'est qu'elle n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien, tenta de le rassurer le shérif. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux mon garçon, mais au conducteur du camion qui était saoul. Je ne peux même pas lui faire un procès, il est mort...

Jasper sentit toute l'amertume du shérif dans cette phrase. Du point de vue de Jasper, il valait probablement mieux que ce chauffer soit mort, parce que Charlie n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée.

\- Que faisait-elle sans ce bus bon sang ? grogna Charlie en cachant ses larmes dans ses mains.

\- C'est une question à laquelle je peux répondre, lui lança Jasper tristement. Elle m'a dit qu'une certaine Alice l'avait ramené un jour plus tôt d'une conférence. Mais qu'en rentrant chez son fiancé, elle l'avait trouvé en charmante compagnie. De là, elle a prit ce bus, pour le fuir très certainement. Je me suis approché d'elle parce qu'elle me faisait de la peine à pleurer autant en essayant de se retenir. Alors je lui ai tendu un mouchoir et au moment de reprendre ma place, l'accident est survenu.

Le visage du shérif passa de blanc à rouge écarlate. Ses poings serrés ne présageaient rien de bon. Peter en eut froid dans le dos.

\- Quand je vais mettre la main sur ce petit con...je vais lui faire comprendre le sens de la vie moi ! Siffla rageusement le chef.

\- Attendez que je sois en meilleure forme et je viendrai vous donner un petit coup de main, sourit gentiment Jasper.

Serrant une dernière fois la main de la brune, le militaire se prépara à les laisser tranquille.

\- Durant tout le temps où nous étions coincé dans ce bus, toutes mes pensées allaient vers mon fils, toutes les siennes allaient vers vous, lui avoua Jasper avec un maigre sourire. Pourrais-je revenir ?

\- Bien sûr, je le dirai aux infirmières. Et vous, si jamais vous voyez votre oncle, pouvez vous lui demander de venir jeter un coup d'œil à son dossier. Je ne comprend rien à leur charabia et j'aurais grand besoin d'un coup de main pour une traduction.

\- Il vient cet après-midi, je vous l'envoie dès qu'il sera là, promit Jasper en jetant un dernier regard à Bella.

Il y avait tellement de machines différentes qu'il se demandait comment ils arrivaient à s'y retrouver. Faisant signe à son fils qu'ils pouvaient y aller, Jasper se promit de revenir dès que possible. L'infirmière du militaire les fusilla du regard lorsqu'elle les vit revenir. Elle colla le patient au lit avec interdiction de s'en lever de la journée.

Les Cullen revinrent l'après-midi en compagnie de Rosalie. Rien qu'à voir son regard noir et son ton froid, Jasper comprit qu'il lui avait fait une peur bleue. Le Major expliqua rapidement la requête du chef Swan à son oncle qui s'empressa de le rejoindre dans la chambre de Bella. Le soir venu, le militaire examina les documents du pensionnat que son fils avait choisit. En effet, il semblait prestigieux, maintenant que Jasper allait très certainement rejoindre ses parents au Texas et qu'il était divorcé, il pensa plus sérieusement à laisser son fils partir de l'autre côté de l'océan. Serait-il bien là bas ? Mieux qu'avec sa mère ? Si Peter lui confirmait son envie de partir en Europe, alors il ne s'y opposerait pas, il ferait même tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui venir en aide. Il remplit donc scrupuleusement les papiers d'inscription et se nota sur une feuille toutes les démarches administratives qu'il aurait à faire en sortant. C'était le comble tout de même, maintenant que lui voulait rentrer au bercail, c'était son fils qui voulait partir.

Le jour suivant, Peter avait dû l'abandonner et seul Edward était présent. Jasper lui fit ses yeux de chiens battus pour qu'il l'emmène voir Bella. C'est une fois encore sans l'autorisation de l'infirmière, que les cousins se dirigèrent vers la réanimation. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Charlie était assis à côté de sa fille, comme la veille.

\- Bonjour chef Swan, le saluèrent les cousins à l'unisson.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà, s'amusa légèrement Charlie en voyant Edward.

Le shérif n'avait pas tellement le cœur à rire en ce moment, mais si sa fille le voyait broyer du noir, il se ferait botter le cul. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ait un peu de compagnie.

\- Alors Edward, remis de tes émotions ? Se moqua le shérif avec un maigre sourire.

\- La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu chef Swan, votre fille me foutait son 37 dans le derrière. Mais j'ai eu dix ans pour me faire à l'idée qu'elle était bien trop têtue pour moi, se défendit Edward en n'osant pas poser ses yeux sur Bella.

\- Tu n'as jamais su lui parler voilà tout, après mûre réflexion j'aurai largement préféré qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi que de ce crétin de Mike Newton, grommela Charlie en posant un regard tendre sur sa fille.

\- Ah si seulement, lui répondit Edward en haussant les épaules.

Jasper les écoutait distraitement, préférant se concentrer sur Bella. Il attrapa sa main qui avait l'air plus chaude que la veille. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées. Il avait tellement envie de la voir aller mieux, qu'il s'inventait peut-être des choses.

\- Elle a meilleure mine, non ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant bien.

\- Je trouve aussi, sourit tendrement le shérif. Les médecins ont dit que son état n'avait pas empiré et que c'était une très bonne nouvelle. Il faut être patient paraît-il. Au final ce n'est même pas son ventre le plus inquiétant mais son hémorragie intracrânienne. Ça a crée une pression je ne sais plus quoi et du coup, ils attendent que ça redescende pour pouvoir enlever le coma artificiel. Ça c'est dans le meilleur des cas, s'il n'y a pas de complications d'ici là.

\- Bella qui a horreur des hôpitaux, souffla Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah qui le dis tu, ajouta Charlie en se frottant le visage. Bon je vais aller boire un café. Quelqu'un en veut un ?

\- Je vais venir avec vous, lança Edward comprenant bien que son cousin voulait rester seul avec Bella.

Jasper n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, mais là c'était bien plus prononcé. Son cousin voyait bien la façon dont il l'a regardé. Tant qu'elle n'irait pas mieux, qu'elle n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux pour lui dire qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir, Jasper ne pourrait pas se détendre. Le shérif et Edward sortirent donc, laissant le Major avec la brune. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il priait pour qu'elle s'en sorte, comme Paul lui avait demandé de le faire.

\- Dites Bella, vous allez pas me laisser tout seul et puis votre père est super malheureux sans vous. Il paraît que vous êtes trop altruiste, prouvez le moi, revenez parmi nous pour nous rendre le sourire. Je vous en supplie.

Alors qu'il lui caressait la main, pensif, la porte s'ouvrit. Croyant que c'était son cousin et Charlie qui revenait, Jasper n'y fit pas attention.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda quelqu'un derrière lui.

Se retournant doucement, Jasper tomba en face d'un blond avec un bouquet de fleur. Sa façon de le regarder hostilement fit craindre le pire au militaire.

\- Mike je suppose ! Cracha le militaire avec dégoût.

\- En effet et à qui ai-je affaire ?

Jasper le fusilla de son regard le plus méprisant. Il avait besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un et cet imbécile lui semblait tout indiqué.

\- Vous avez vraiment de la chance que je ne puisse pas vous en coller une, grogna Jasper en ignorant ouvertement sa question. Vous feriez mieux de partir avant que le chef Swan revienne dans cette chambre, il n'a pas besoin d'un choc émotionnel de plus.

\- Je suis le fiancé de Bella et j'exige de savoir comme elle va...

\- Allez exiger ailleurs ! Le coupa froidement Jasper sentant son sang battre à ses oreilles. Les infirmières sont au bout du couloir, moi je ne suis pas disposé à vous répondre. Si vous vouliez vraiment savoir comment elle allait, vous auriez dû fermer votre braguette, ou au moins la rattraper avant qu'elle monte dans ce putain de bus.

Le visage de Mike perdit toutes ses couleurs et il regarda la porte en se demandant s'il devait fuir avec dignité ou juste s'enfuir le plus vite possible du chef Swan.

\- Je serai vous je commencerais à courir, parce qu'il va reporter toute son angoisse et sa frustration sur vous, ce qui serait de mon point de vue, justifié. Bella mérite mieux qu'un queutard sans cervelle qui profite de son absence pour se taper une de ses amies. Si vous voulez vraiment des nouvelles, trouvez quelqu'un qui soit disposé à vous en donner.

Mike ne demanda pas son reste et préféra fuir avant le retour de la tempête. Comment Bella avait-elle pu être fiancé à ça ? Jasper n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Soupirant fortement il se concentra de nouveau sur elle. Il pensait que lui parler pouvait lui faire du bien. Jasper ne savait pas si c'était vrai, mais à lui ça lui faisait du bien.

Plus les jours passèrent, plus le shérif et Jasper apprirent à faire connaissance. C'est ainsi que le militaire rencontra Alice, qu'il en apprit énormément sur sa sauveuse et sa carrière. Normalement, Jasper ne devrait plus tarder à sortir. Mais l'idée même de s'éloigner de Bella le révulsait, c'était comme ci il l'abandonnait une deuxième fois. Surtout qu'à part son ex-femme, il n'avait plus personne chez qui loger sur place. Carlisle et Esmée étaient retournée à Forks en lui proposant de venir vivre chez eux, le temps de sa convalescence et même plus. Seulement Forks étaient bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse voir Bella et son fils. Charlie l'avait donc invité à le rejoindre chez un ami qui l'hébergeait le temps de l'hospitalisation de Bella, lui disant que le divorce, il connaissait bien. C'était ainsi que les jours s'étaient égrainés.

\- Non c'est le dos et les fesses qui font mal les premières fois, expliqua Jasper à Charlie. Les cuisses aussi peuvent être douloureuses. Mais je vous jure qu'une fois que vous vous y êtes fait, l'équitation c'est passionnant.

\- Pourquoi vos parents ne sont-ils pas venu vous voir Jasper, demanda le shérif en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai demandé à la famille de ne pas les inquiéter, le voyage du Texas à ici n'est pas de tout repos et ma mère n'aurait pas supporté le vol. Carlisle les a bien tenu au courant. C'est le plus important.

\- Peter s'en va bientôt ? Demanda Charlie en pensant à l'adolescent qu'il appréciait énormément.

\- Oui j'ai bouclé tous ses papiers, les frais d'inscription et la crise de nerfs de sa mère, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il va me manquer à un point...

\- Je sais, sourit le chef comprenant très bien. Vous feriez mieux de passer ces derniers jours avec lui.

\- Vous rigolez, il passe tout son temps avec ses amis, il n'en a rien à faire de son père pour l'instant, mais je pense que le jour de son départ, il prendra conscience de la séparation. Voir quelqu'un partir et partir soit même ce sont deux choses bien différentes.

\- Vous êtes certain de laisser l'armée derrière vous ?

\- Oui absolument, j'ai fait mon temps. J'en ai vu assez. Je veux juste me poser quelque part et profiter de ma vie.

\- C'est une bonne décision mon garçon. Je t'avouerai que je pense à prendre ma retraite aussi. Je suis encore jeune, mais Bella voudrait m'acheter une maison ailleurs et me donner un peu d'argent pour compléter les années de cotisation qu'il me manque. Je dois avouer que jusqu'ici j'étais totalement contre, c'est son argent, elle en a beaucoup c'est certain mais ce n'est pas à moi de la dilapider. Mais aujourd'hui, quand je vois ce qui lui arrive, je me dis que peut-être elle voulait faire ça pour me mettre à l'abri et pour que je puisse profiter d'elle au lieu d'être constamment au boulot lorsqu'elle venait me voir.

\- Comment votre fille a-t-elle réussie à rester aussi simple en gagnant autant d'argent en si peu de temps ? S'étonna Jasper en jetant un regard tendre à la brune.

\- Bella ne sait pas se faire plaisir. Sa mère a eu des problèmes d'argent quand elle était enfant, problèmes que je réglais la plupart du temps. Bella sait donc ce que sont les fins de mois difficiles. Je pense que ce n'est pas qu'elle est avare mais plutôt qu'elle a conscience de ce que chaque billet représente. Alors elle fait abstraction de son compte en banque et elle continue à vivre normalement comme elle l'a toujours fait.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle rêvait de voyager, avoua le Major en souriant.

\- Bella ? Voyager ? Seule ? Mauvaise idée, lança le shérif en grimaçant. Elle fait des allers retours professionnels mais à part ça, elle serait incapable de se retrouver en Chine ou ailleurs.

Alors que le militaire riait à l'expression du chef, le médecin attitré de Bella entra avec un sourire encourageant. Les deux hommes le remarquèrent immédiatement et leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à toutes allures.

\- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, annonça le médecin en mettant son dossier sur son bras. La pression intracrânienne est enfin descendue, ce qui va nous permettre, d'ici à demain, si rien ne change, d'enlever le coma artificiel.

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle est tirée d'affaire ? L'interrogea Charlie plein d'espoir.

\- Pour l'instant nous ne savons pas encore s'il y a eu des dommages au niveau du cerveau, nous le saurons une fois que votre fille sera réveillée. Mais pour ce qui est du reste, oui, elle est tirée d'affaire. Je n'ai jamais vu un de mes patients avec un métabolisme pareil. Certain appellerait ça un miracle, moi je dirais plutôt que votre fille est une battante. Si elle se réveille et que son système nerveux n'est pas endommagé, alors après quelques temps de convalescence elle pourra reprendre une vie tout à fait normale.

Jasper ne put retenir son sourire, c'était une excellente nouvelle. Charlie semblait ne pas y croire.

\- Elle a passé le plus dur, confirma le médecin. Nous lui enlèverons l'appareillage demain dans la matinée.

C'est alors que Charlie laissa éclater sa joie et enchaîna les questions les une derrières les autres. Jasper ne connaissait pas la mère de Bella, mais il était persuadé que sa fille était le portrait craché de son père. D'ailleurs, elle non plus n'était pas venu. Pour des raisons que Charlie ne lui avait pas exposé. Cette nuit là, le militaire ne dormit pas bien du tout. L'idée que Bella puisse se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre le rendait intenable. Lorsqu'il croisa Charlie dans la cuisine de son ami, ils se sourirent en voyant qu'ils avaient la même tête. Jasper ne sentait même presque plus sa cicatrice, par contre il était très précautionneux avec son épaule, parce que c'était une autre histoire.

Ils restèrent toute la journée à attendre un réveil. La voir sans intubation était déjà un grand mieux. Son teint était beaucoup plus coloré, mais Jasper ne rêvait que d'une chose, revoir ses magnifiques yeux marrons. Alors qu'ils voyaient l'heure de la fin des visites arriver, Charlie et Jasper ne tinrent plus en place.

\- Je vais aller voir les infirmières pour leur demander si c'est normal, s'impatienta Charlie en sortant en trombe.

Jasper aurait voulu lui dire d'attendre, mais c'était inutile, il ne l'aurait pas écouté. Le militaire comprenait très bien, lui aussi, l'attente lui pesait. Mais être sniper lui avait apprit la patience. De plus le médecin ne leur avait pas certifié qu'elle sortirait de son coma artificiel ce jour là. Elle pouvait très bien continuer à être dans le coma pendant un certain temps. Jasper se mit juste à côté d'elle, posant sa tête sur le lit et serrant sa main.

\- Votre père s'inquiète Bella, il voudrait vous savoir hors de danger, ce n'est pas très gentil de votre part de le faire attendre, marmonna-t-il en lui caressant la main. Même si c'est extrêmement généreux de nous rassurer aussi vite sur le reste de votre personne. C'est une femme comme vous qu'il m'aurait fallu dans ma vie. Pas une qui me mente constamment et qui ne sache pas aller droit au but. Vous vous ne prenez jamais de détour, vous êtes entière.

Alors qu'il continuait à parler, il sentit la main de la brune bouger. Le cœur du militaire s'affola aussitôt. Était-ce une illusion ? Il se redressa dans l'espoir de voir un autre mouvement quelque part. Un petit grognement se fit entendre et le cœur du blond explosa de joie lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Bella s'ouvrir.

\- Oh mon dieu Bella, se réjouit-il ne pouvant retirer son sourire de ses lèvres. Bella est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

\- Mouais..., grogna-t-elle en grimaçant.

Jasper lâcha sa main et se précipita vers le couloir. Il vit le shérif au bout du couloir en compagnie du médecin et l'appela un peu trop fort aux yeux du personnel. Quand Charlie vit le sourire du militaire il abandonna le médecin et se précipita dans la chambre les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh Bella, mon ange ! Pleura le shérif en se précipitant sur elle.

Le médecin ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour et à faire un tas de test à Bella pour voir si tout allait bien. La patiente, bien que sonnée, répondit à toutes ses questions.

\- Je vous confirme que votre fille est une battante, je dirais même qu'elle est surprenante. Nous la transférerons demain dans une chambre normal, mademoiselle n'a plus rien à faire en réanimation.

Charlie pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Le soulagement se sentait dans chaque fibre de son être. Jasper s'approcha de la brune avec un magnifique sourire.

\- Bien le bonjour madame la guerrière, s'amusa-t-il en lui prenant la main. Alors comme ça on a oublié de me prévenir que vous étiez une grosse emmerdeuse.

\- Et vous un putain de lâcheur, répliqua-t-elle avec un maigre sourire.

\- J'avais du sommeil à rattraper, se moqua-t-il le cœur léger. Je suis tellement content de revoir ce magnifique regard.

\- C'est ça faites moi du charme pour vous faire pardonner, grogna-t-elle à nouveau. Laissez moi juste le temps d'aller chercher ma trousse de maquillage.

Charlie et Jasper explosèrent de rire à l'unisson, elle était revenue parmi eux, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Charlie qui était déjà greffé pratiquement toute la journée à cette chambre, ne quitta plus la main de sa fille de la soirée. Les infirmières étaient venus un nombre incalculable de fois leur dire que les visites étaient terminés. C'est quand l'une d'entre elle leur lança qu'ils fatiguaient Bella inutilement qu'ils se décidèrent enfin à partir. Les deux hommes sortir de l'hôpital le cœur beaucoup plus léger. Alors que Charlie prévenait Alice, Jasper lui appela son fils et Edward. Même si son cousin fit semblant de ne pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça, la joie se faisait entendre dans sa voix. Surfant sur leur vague de bonne humeur, le militaire invita le shérif à manger dans un restaurant qu'il connaissait bien.

Le lendemain, c'est seul que Jasper se présenta dans la nouvelle chambre de Bella. Charlie était parti faire quelques courses pour sa fille, enfin la liste avait été écrite par Alice donc ça risquait de prendre un certain temps.

\- Vous avez une mine sublime Bella, se moqua Jasper en voyant sa tête livide devant la piqûre que l'infirmière lui présentait.

Elle se contenta de lever son majeur avec son air le plus aimable.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable, mais il faut éviter les phlébites, expliqua l'infirmière avec le sourire.

\- Mouais, mouais..., grogna la brune en grimaçant.

\- Voilà, c'est fini, à demain Isabella, la salua l'infirmière en sortant.

\- Alors comme ça vous jouez avec deux barres de métal dans votre ventre mais vous êtes incapable de regarder une piqûre ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai eu le choix avec les barres ? Réfléchit Bella en regardant le plafond. Je ne crois pas. Comment allez vous ce matin Jasper ?

\- Cessez donc de vous préoccuper de moi et commencez sincèrement à penser à vous. Parce que vous n'étiez pas loin de nous abandonner.

\- N'importe quoi, c'est juste que je suis plus intelligente que vous tous et que je savais à l'avance que je survivrais à tout ça alors que vous non si je ne vous aidais pas, répondit Bella en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous êtes une piètre menteuse, remarqua Jasper en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Et vous êtes aussi une grande malade. Jamais vous n'auriez dû faire ça.

\- Au contraire, trancha-t-elle sérieusement tout à coup. Je ne vous aurais plus jamais revu si je ne l'avais pas fait et votre fils non plus. Au final je m'en suis sortie. Vivre dans un monde où je n'aurais pas pu mieux vous connaître, ne m'aurait pas plu.

\- C'est ça, faites moi du charme pour vous faire pardonner, se moqua le Major en se rappelant ses mots de la veille.

\- Pas de trousse de maquillage ? Enchaîna-t-elle en riant.

\- Non, très peu pour moi le maquillage, rit-il de bon cœur. Merci Bella, pour tout.

\- Je ne vais pas dire que tout le plaisir était pour moi, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pris cette décision. On peut se tutoyer maintenant ?

\- Je crois que c'est une excellente idée.

Bella le détailla de plus prêt. Il était beau, même très beau. Ses yeux bleus illuminaient son visage et dès qu'il souriait, le cœur de la jeune femme ratait un battement. Il avait l'air gentil, attentionné, patient... alors pourquoi sa femme l'avait quitté ?

\- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda Jasper surpris de la voir le regarder avec insistance.

\- On le fait quand ce tour du monde, lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je répare mes jambes et le reste de mon corps avant toute chose, mais ensuite j'ai bien l'intention de partir à l'étranger et tu m'as dit que tu viendrais avec moi.

\- Bella nous étions en train de mourir et je vous voulais te garder éveillée...

\- Tu m'as menti ! S'exclama-t-elle dramatiquement en posant une main sur son cœur. Quel honte ! Déshonneur sur toi, déshonneur sur ta famille, déshonneur sur ta vache !

\- Cheval, sourit Jasper en reconnaissant la référence. C'est donc de Mulan que te vient ce caractère de guerrière.

\- Ne change pas de sujet même si je suis fière de toi que tu connaisses les grands classiques Disney. Tu avais dis qu'on commencerais par Forks et ensuite on partirait au Japon !

\- Bella soit réaliste. Tu as les moyens, moi pas. En plus j'ai l'école de mon fils en Angleterre à payer dans quelques jours, alors...

\- Alors rien du tout, qui t'a dit que tu allais payer ce voyage, se moqua Bella fière de son petit effet. En plus tu viens de m'avouer que ton fils ne serait même plus là pour te tenir compagnie.

\- C'est hors de question, trancha Jasper intraitable. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui se fait entretenir...

\- Carrément ! Lança-t-elle scandalisée. J'ai pas l'intention de te prendre en gigolo. Ami suffira. Puis si ça peux te faire plaisir je te laisserai m'acheter un hot dog de temps à autre.

Jasper la foudroya du regard, c'était tout à fait inenvisageable. Alors qu'il allait lui faire comprendre, Charlie entra en compagnie de Peter.

\- Regardez qui j'ai croisé dans le couloir, s'exclama le shérif en déposant ses courses dans la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces têtes ?

\- Votre fille est barjo, trancha Jasper en croisant les bras. Elle veut partir en voyage et elle veut que j'aille avec elle sans rien payer. C'est non !

\- Oh c'est dommage, j'aurai été rassuré de te savoir avec elle, lança Charlie qui connaissait bien sa fille.

\- Je vous demande pardon ! Se scandalisa le Major sous les rires de son fils qui vint lui dire bonjour.

\- Bella est une catastrophe ambulante...

\- Merci papa, fit-elle légèrement vexée.

\- De rien ma fille, donc je disais que c'était une catastrophe ambulante et que l'idée de la savoir parcourant le monde sans personne me rend très nerveux.

\- Charlie je n'ai pas les moyens...

\- Je t'ai dit que moi je les avais ! Se fâcha Bella en lui mettant un petite claque sur l'épaule.

\- C'est inconvenant, lança Jasper ne démordant pas. Et j'ai plein de truc à régler ici.

\- Papa, que veux tu régler ici, intervint Peter avec son air malicieux. Maman t'a foutu dehors, tu ne veux plus être militaire et moi je serais bientôt parti pour l'Europe. Profites-en.

\- Si toi aussi tu t'y met, cracha le Major en boudant.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, tu n'as connu que des voyages en terre ennemie jusqu'ici, ouvre toi au reste du monde.

\- Je n'ai pas l'argent pour entreprendre...

\- Il dit encore une seule fois ça et je lui fais avaler ma carte bleue, se fâcha Bella mécontente. Mais si tu ne veux pas passer plusieurs mois en ma compagnie je peux comprendre. Nous nous connaissons à peine et je suis une emmerdeuse...

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, tenta-t-il de la rassurer avec un regard tendre.

\- Alors mets ta fierté de mâle dominant de côté et accompagne moi dans ce qui sera la plus belle expérience de notre vie.

\- Edward avait raison sur un point, tu es bougrement têtue, grogna Jasper en tournant son regard vers Charlie. Vous ne l'avez pas faite à moitié.

\- Je n'en ai qu'une, il fallait bien quelle soit la digne fille de son père, s'amusa le shérif.

\- Salut Peter, s'exclama Bella en lui faisant un petit coucou. Désolé je ne me suis pas présentée comme il fallait.

L'adolescent délaissa son père et fit la bise à la brune. Lorsqu'il se redressa il avait un peu les joues rouges. Il n'y pouvait rien, il trouvait Bella très belle et séduisante. C'était certainement la puberté qui se mettait en marche.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il honteux de sa réaction inopinée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je sais très bien ce que c'est, le rassura-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je rougissais constamment quand un garçon me faisait un compliment, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à prendre confiance en moi et à effacer cette manie. Mais au moins c'est très flatteur pour moi et ça veut dire que je ne suis pas encore à mettre à la casse. Je vais donc pouvoir remplacer mon abruti de fiancé.

Peter lui sourit reconnaissant. Elle ne lui avait pas collé la honte, Bella avait juste détendu l'atmosphère. Voyant le sourire en coin de son père, l'adolescent sut que si elle n'avait pas été là, le militaire s'en serait donné à cœur joie.

\- En parlant de ça..., commença Charlie en perdant toute sa bonne humeur.

\- Non, n'en parlons pas, je passe un bon moment, siffla Bella en se refermant comme une huître.

\- Il est hors de question qu'il s'en sorte aussi bien ! Se fâcha son père voyant rouge.

\- Qui t'a dit que j'allais le laisser s'en sortir. Non je vais mettre l'homme de la situation sur le coup, si je puis dire.

Le sourire diabolique qu'elle lança leur fit froid dans le dos.

\- Oh non, comprit Charlie en grimaçant. Tu ne vas pas lui envoyer Alice ?

\- Oh que si ! Il l'a bien cherché. Quand il s'agit de rendre quelqu'un maboule, elle est championne du monde. Il faut juste qu'elle récupère mes affaires dans l'histoire et après je verrais bien où je m'installerai, parce qu'au final ce n'était pas mon appartement.

\- Tu peux revenir à la maison, proposa son père en haussant les épaules. Le problème c'est que je ne serais pas souvent là et qu'avec ta convalescence, ça ne me plaît pas trop de te laisser seule. En plus il va falloir que je récupère ton lit chez Jacob...

\- Il y a plein de place chez Esmée et Carlisle, proposa Peter malicieusement. Papa va aller vivre là bas bientôt, donc tu ne seras pas seule. Ils seront heureux de t'accueillir, en plus Carlisle est médecin.

\- Ça ne se fait pas Peter, répondit Bella mal à l'aise.

Mais Jasper trouva cette idée merveilleuse. Esmée ne serait pas contre un peu de compagnie, elle qui passait son temps à dire qu'elle s'ennuyait. La villa de son oncle était immense, quand il était gamin, il s'y perdait tout le temps.

\- Je vais les appeler, lança le militaire en se levant.

\- Non, mais c'est hors de question ! Intervint Bella en panique.

\- Pourquoi ? On avait dit Forks et ensuite le Japon non ? Demanda Jasper stratégiquement.

\- Oh c'est moche de faire ça ! L'accusa-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Du chantage. Bouh monsieur le militaire ! C'est honteux !

Charlie et Peter explosèrent de rire devant leur échange. C'était étrange de se dire qu'au fond ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, mais qu'un lien incroyable c'était crée entre eux. Bella n'eut plus rien pour sa défense lorsque Esmée s'enthousiasma à l'idée de pouvoir l'accueillir. Enfin plus rien ou presque.

\- Je ne vais pas supporter Edward 24h sur 24, contra-t-elle en s'imaginant déjà le massacre.

\- Bien sûr que si, parce qu'il ne vit plus chez sa mère, répondit Jasper fier de lui. Il sera là de temps en temps pour dîner, mais sinon il n'y aura que moi.

Bella se demanda soudainement comment tout avait basculé en si peu de temps. La réponse lui apparut comme par magie : un bus. Sans ce bus, elle n'aurait jamais fait la connaissance de Jasper et il serrait peut-être même mort. Alors au final, elle se laissa porter par cette vague de gentillesse made in Esmée Cullen. Alors que le matin elle était en pleine forme, l'après-midi elle ne se sentit pas très bien. Ils la laissèrent donc se reposer de peur qu'il n'y ai un problème quelque part.

Mais tout se passa bien les jours suivants. Esmée et Carlisle préparaient la maison en vue d'accueillir leur nouveaux invités. Quand à Jasper, le jour était venu pour lui de déposer son fils à l'aéroport. Maria avait fait sa tête de con et avait refusé de venir avec eux. C'était le cœur lourd que le père serra une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu en auras le courage, lança Peter avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais si un jour il te prenait l'envie de refaire ta vie avec une femme, pense à Bella en priorité. Je l'adore et vous iriez très bien ensemble.

\- D'où te viens cette idée ? Demanda Jasper surpris au plus haut point.

\- Tu devrais vous voir l'un avec l'autre. Cette complicité que vous avez me fait plus penser à celle d'un couple, qu'à celle d'amis.

\- Notre histoire est différente Peter...

\- Justement, votre histoire est belle, intervint-il en haussant les épaules. Elle est géniale, alors quoiqu'il arrive, même si c'est juste une belle amitié, garde là dans ton viseur, j'ai envie de la revoir aux prochaines vacances.

\- J'avais remarqué oui, se moqua son père en le taquinant. C'est son regard ou son sourire qui te déstabilise autant ?

\- Le regard sans aucun doute, admit Peter en rougissant légèrement. C'est une belle femme et ce n'est pas parce que je suis jeune que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. J'en trouverai une aussi belle en Angleterre.

\- Je n'en doute pas mon fils. Prend soin de toi et je t'appellerais sur Facetime dès ton arrivée.

C'est la mine défaite que Bella le vit arriver dans sa chambre. Un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant ça. Jasper était peut-être un militaire, mais c'était aussi un papa poule qui s'ignorait.

\- Il n'est pas parti à l'abattoir tu sais, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que... il va me manquer. Quand je revenais de mission je passais tout mon temps avec ma femme et lui. Alors maintenant que je n'ai plus ni ma femme, ni lui ça va me paraître vide.

Bella lui fit signe d'approcher, ce que Jasper fit avec un air malheureux. La brune le fit se pencher et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue qui fit retrouver le sourire au Major.

\- Je suis là moi, tu n'es pas tout seul, lui susurra-t-elle tendrement.

\- Merci Bella, c'est très gentil, répondit-il en se sentant un peu plus léger. Alors on-t-il décidé de ta sortie ?

\- Ça dépend de mes analyses de sang, hier elles n'étaient pas formidables. Mais si aujourd'hui, elles sont meilleures, alors je pourrais sortir demain. Mon père doit ramener un fauteuil roulant dans peu de temps. Mes jambes vont nécessiter encore quelques semaines de repos.

\- Tout comme ma clavicule, ajouta Jasper en s'asseyant au bout du lit. Je crois que plus jamais de ma vie je ne prendrai un bus.

\- Vois le côté positif, proposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- On s'est rencontré, avoua-t-il avec le sourire.

\- Exactement..., s'exclama-t-elle heureuse qu'il le voit ainsi avant de perdre son sourire en voyant qui entrait dans sa chambre.

Jasper n'en cru pas ses yeux, comment pouvait-il avoir le culot de revenir ? Bella était blanche comme une morte et le militaire ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait réagir.

\- Ah non, mais il s'en va. Je suis censée sortir demain, il est hors de question que je me pète une main sous prétexte que je lui en ai collé une, grogna-t-elle en foudroyant son ex du regard.

\- Bella ne te comporte pas comme une enfant et écoute moi, lança Mike déterminé. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on se sépare. D'accord j'ai fait une connerie et je suis vraiment navré de toute la peine que j'ai pu te faire. Mais sache que je t'aime et que je suis prêt à tout pour te récupérer...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Jasper l'attrapa par le col avec sa main valide et le cogna contre le mur avec violence.

\- Toute la peine que tu as pu lui faire, siffla le Major froidement. Ça fait des semaines qu'elle est dans un lit d'hôpital et si on remonte à la source de la chose c'est de ta faute. Chaque os brisé, chaque nouvelle cicatrice, chaque blessure, à chaque fois qu'elle les verra, c'est ta tête qui apparaîtra. Et elle se dira « si je n'avais pas connu ce sale con, jamais ça ne me serait arrivé ».

Mike n'osait plus prononcer un mot, le Major était en train de le faire mourir de peur, encore plus que si c'était Charlie qui s'en était chargé. Serrant un peu plus le col de l'ex de Bella, Jasper accrocha son regard avec haine.

\- Tu vas partir et tu vas la laisser en paix. Étant un militaire depuis de nombreuses années, crois moi des morts sur la conscience j'en ai pas mal, mais alors la tienne je pense qu'elle me ferait le plus grand bien. Donc tu vas prendre tes jambes à ton cou et garder tes excuses de merde pour toi, parce que je crois que Bella n'en veut pas. Dans le cas contraire, c'est toi qui risque de te retrouver à l'hôpital voire à la morgue.

Le Major le relâcha violemment et lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Mike ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et sortit en trombe. Jasper referma la porte, la mâchoire serrée. Puis il se tourna vers son amie en espérant qu'il n'ait pas été trop loin.

\- Et tout ça avec une seule main, s'exclama-t-elle admirative. C'est impressionnant j'en redemande. Il y a un côté ultra sexy à te voir défendre mon honneur.

La tension du militaire s'évanouit aussitôt qu'il entendit ses paroles. Comment faisait-elle pour lui supprimer sa colère en quelques secondes ? A l'armée, c'était une des choses qui avait faillit lui coûter ses montées en grade. Jasper avait dû travailler longuement sur son contrôle et sa gestion de la colère.

\- Un côté ultra sexy ? Rit-il en se frottant le visage.

\- Quoi tu l'ignorais. Ça alors ! Se moqua Bella en secouant la tête. Si tu veux il y a une glace dans la salle de bain, regarde toi de plus prêt, tu comprendras.

\- Je suis désolé Bella si j'ai été trop loin, s'excusa-t-il mal à l'aise soudainement.

\- Bien au contraire, je crois qu'il a compris la leçon et au moins mon père ne risque pas de finir au poste le plus proche. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bien mieux ainsi.

Il vint donc se réinstaller au bout du lit et continua à discuter avec elle. Ces moments de quiétude lui semblaient tellement peu commun qu'il en profita un maximum. L'après-midi alors qu'il revenait de sa pause déjeuner, il constata que Bella était en compagnie d'Alice.

\- Il est ultra sexy, ce mec est bien bâti et en plus il pue le sexe, grogna Alice rêveuse.

En l'entendant, Jasper préféra taire sa présence pour l'instant se demandant s'il devait les laisser en paix ou non. La porte était juste entre ouverte et il était là, immobile, attendant le moment où sa curiosité arrêterait de le paralyser.

\- Je sais tout ça Alice, j'ai des yeux tu sais, s'amusa Bella en secouant la tête.

\- Ma belle, fais un effort s'il te plaît, la supplia Alice surexcitée. Tu as grand besoin d'un homme, un vrai dans ta vie, pas quelqu'un comme Mike. Ma chérie, quand on a aucune idée de ce qu'est un orgasme à ton âge, c'est qu'il y a un problème quelque part et que je pense qu'il ne vient pas de toi. Ce mec craque pour toi, laisse le s'occuper de ta petite personne...

La respiration de Jasper se bloqua dans sa gorge. De qui parlaient-elles ? Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça, il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. Jasper entra donc dans la chambre comme ci de rien était et mit sa jalousie de côté.

\- Qui donc craque pour toi ? Se renseigna-t-il le plus aimablement possible.

Le visage de Bella devint aussitôt écarlate et le Major pu admirer par lui même ce que la brune avait confié à Peter. Était-ce sa question qui la mettait mal à l'aise ou le fait que ce soit lui qui lui pose.

\- Paul, le secouriste, mentit Alice pour sauver son amie de l'embarrât. Il est passé en coup de vent tout à l'heure et je ne sais pas, j'ai senti comme quelque chose venir de lui.

\- Oh..., fit le Major en fronçant les sourcils. J'espère juste qu'il ne se moque pas de toi.

\- Ah non mais détend toi Jasper, intervint Bella en haussant les épaules. Ça c'est la vision d'Alice, maintenant que je suis célibataire, elle va essayer de me caser avec tous les beaux mecs qu'elle va croiser.

\- Oui bah ça vaudra toujours mieux que celui que tu t'étais pris, trancha Alice sans aucun tact. Moi à choisir entre Mike et Edward je n'aurai pas réfléchi longtemps.

\- Alice soit raisonnable je t'en supplie, grogna Bella en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Avec Edward on se serait entre tué et je te rappelle que son cousin est dans la chambre.

\- Et alors, ajouta Alice en haussant les épaules. Jasper semble plutôt malin et je suis certaine qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour m'aider à te caser avec Edward Cullen.

\- Si ça signifie partager Bella c'est tout à fait hors de question, répondit-il du tac-o-tac en souriant à sa nouvelle amie.

Alice laissa traîner un regard entendu vers la brune.

\- Merci de venir à mon secourt, lança Bella ayant perçu l'humour dans le ton du militaire.

\- C'est la fille qui m'a sauvé la vie qui me dit ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, à partir de maintenant je ferais rempart entre toi et tous tes prétendants. Préviens moi juste si je dois en laisser passer un.

Alice tint sa langue malgré toutes les réflexions qu'elle avait envie de faire. En fin d'après midi, Bella eu l'autorisation officielle de sortir de l'hôpital le lendemain. Jasper ne tenait plus en place à l'idée de vivre dans la même maison que cette femme pendant plusieurs semaines. Le shérif était venue la chercher avec un fauteuil roulant. Jasper lui avait laissé la place à l'avant de la voiture. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, Bella finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir.

\- Tu prendras soin d'elle mon garçon ? S'inquiéta Charlie ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'inquiétudes à avoir sur ce sujet. J'y veillerai comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

Malgré sa bonne humeur et son sourire, Jasper avait bien vu que Bella avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Heureusement Carlisle serait là en cas de soucis. Lorsqu'ils se garèrent devant chez les Cullen, Esmée débarqua les bras grand ouvert.

\- Mes chéris ça fait plaisir de vous voir, lança-t-elle sincèrement heureuse.

\- Nous aussi Esmée, la salua Jasper en l'embrassant.

Malgré tout, Bella se sentait mal à l'aise de s'imposer chez eux alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Mais si elle avait osé le dire à voix haute, elle aurait blessé Esmée et Jasper lui aurait tiré les oreilles.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Bella, de toute façon depuis le temps qu'Edward nous parlait de toi, c'est comme si tu faisait partie de la famille depuis dix ans.

\- C'est ça maman, colle moi la honte avant même qu'elle franchisse le pas de la porte, intervint Edward en apparaissant à l'embrasure de la porte. Salut Bella !

La brune lui fit un sourire aimable. Après tout ils avaient grandi. Il avait certainement perdu en arrogance et elle gagnait en humour.

\- Tu avais peur que je pleure mon cousin, c'est pour ça que tu lui as sauvé la vie, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Non c'est juste parce qu'il était mignon, aimable et charmant, je me suis dis que contrairement à toi, on s'entendrait bien, répondit-elle du tac-o-tac avec le sourire.

Jasper explosa de rire derrière elle. Edward ne s'en vexa pas, il voyait l'humour dans les yeux de la brune. Charlie grimaça en se disant que c'était une bonne chose qu'Edward n'habite plus chez ses parents. Jasper prit automatiquement le fauteuil roulant de Bella, même avec une main et demi il était capable de la diriger dans cette maison. La brune tenta bien de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir seule, mais le militaire ne voulait rien entendre. L'intérieur de la villa était à couper le souffle.

Lorsque le moment fut venu pour Charlie d'abandonner sa fille, son cœur se serra. Il n'était pas loin, au moindre problème il pouvait débarquer aussitôt, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

\- Venez manger avec nous ce soir Charlie, proposa Esmée avec gentillesse. Il y a largement assez pour tout le monde. Rosalie vient avec son petit ami d'ailleurs. Alors ne vous en faites pas.

\- Je ne voudrais pas déranger...

\- Trop tard papa, je m'en suis déjà chargé de cette partie là, le coupa Bella en lui faisant un signe de la main.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons, lança Esmée en la réprimandant. Tu es la bienvenue et je suis ravie que tu me tiennes compagnie. Ainsi que mon neveu, qui me manquait horriblement.

Après l'échange de politesse, Charlie fini par accepter de venir dîner. Jasper, lui, avait gardé une information capitale à l'esprit. Rosalie venait avec un petit ami... Il avait intérêt à être parfait. Esmée avait préparé la chambre du bas pour Bella, qu'elle n'ait pas de difficulté à circuler avec son fauteuil. Elle se sentit tout de suite apaisée lorsqu'elle vit la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin.

\- C'est calme, c'est ce que j'aime ici, lança Jasper en apparaissant à la porte.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Forks me manquerait un jour, confia-t-elle en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Mais avec mon travail tout s'est enchaîné tellement vite que je ne voyais même plus la lueur du jour. Ça fait du bien de revenir aux sources.

\- Même si Edward traîne dans le coin, ricana-t-il en l'aidant à s'installer dans le lit.

\- Oui même ça ne paraît plus aussi négatif, répondit-elle en s'allongeant.

Elle lui attrapa la main et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Jasper fut tout de suite happé par ce regard qu'il aimait tant. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond plus fort que les autres. La chaleur qui envahit son abdomen lui fit un bien fou. Il ne pouvait pas décrocher ses yeux d'elle, cette connexion qu'ils avaient lui semblait tellement belle et unique. Après un dernier sourire, la brune relâcha sa main et ferma les yeux. Le militaire caressa ses cheveux affectueusement avant de la laisser se reposer.

Le soir venu, Bella se fit éjecter gentiment de la cuisine et Edward s'empressa de se foutre d'elle. Il attrapa son fauteuil roulant et l'emmena dans la salle à manger en sa compagnie.

\- Je peux aider, mes jambes certes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, mais mes bras sont valides, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Crois moi je connais qu'une seule personne plus têtue que toi et c'est ma mère, il n'y a aucune chance que tu gagnes, ricana Edward en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Parce que toi tu n'es pas têtu ? Intervint Bella en grimaçant.

\- Pas assez sinon nous serions ensemble depuis dix ans, à la place de ça tu as choisi Mike Newton. Newton ! Sans rire Bella...

\- C'est bon, il m'a fallu un certain temps, mais j'ai enfin compris que j'avais fait une erreur. Tu crois vraiment que l'on aurait survécu à une relation tous les deux, moi j'en doute.

\- Si seulement tu nous avais laissé une chance, se moqua-t-il sachant très bien comment la faire enrager.

\- Moi je ne nous ai pas laissé de chance ?! T'avais un boulevard et tu n'as pas su en prendre avantage. Désolé de t'avoir vexé en refusant ton invitation au bal de promo, chose que ton orgueil n'a pas su gérer. Mais pour ma défense je ne savais vraiment pas danser !

\- Je le sais, Alice est venu me le confirmer, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai toujours aimé te voir m'insulter, ça doit être mon côté masochiste.

\- Gros débile, enchaîna Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais maintenant nous sommes tous les deux célibataires, tu es toujours aussi belle et mordante...

\- C'est vraiment ta technique de drague, l'interrompit-elle n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. C'est pathétique ! Même pas en rêve Cullen.

\- Je me doutais que je trouverais une résistance de ta part. Mais je suis plus têtu qu'avant...

\- Et moi beaucoup moins patiente...

\- Je vais donc faire preuve d'intelligence et essayer de rattraper tout mon retard.

\- Ton retard ? Demanda Bella perdue.

\- Par rapport à Jasper. Je l'ai vu te regarder. Même sa femme n'a jamais eu le droit à ses yeux là. Je vois bien qu'il a su parler à ton cœur...

\- Putain mais tu es pire qu'Alice !

\- Ah je ne suis donc pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, ricana-t-il heureux d'avoir visé juste. Je te taquine Bella, tu es très attirante et tu es une belle personne. Mais pour moi, tu étais mon premier amour et c'est très bien que tu le restes. Jasper c'est quelqu'un de bien et il est différent en ta présence. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre et je ne connais personne de plus qualifié que toi. Tu sauras le séduire.

\- C'est vrai que là je pue le sex-appeal ! Trancha-t-elle en montrant ses jambes immobilisées.

Edward éclata de rire. Elle était extraordinaire. Bella aurait pu s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais au contraire, elle essayait de garder le sourire et sa bonne humeur. Un grand bonhomme, monté comme une armoire à glace, débarqua dans la salle à manger avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut moi c'est Emmett, les salua-t-il avant de regarder Bella avec de grand yeux. ROSE ! Truc de fou ! Il y a Robocop dans la salle !

\- Emmett ? Demanda Jasper en débarquant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le grand gaillard fit le salut militaire et se mit droit comme un piqué.

\- Major, je suis ici... euh...pour...

Bella sourit en voyant à quel point la montagne semblait intimidé par ce qu'elle supposait être son supérieur. Rosalie ne tarda pas à lui venir en aide.

\- Jasper je te présente mon petit ami, que tu dois déjà connaître puisque c'est toi qui lui fait faire ses pompes tous les matins.

\- C'est une blague, lança le militaire froidement faisant se recroqueviller son subalterne.

\- Ne le prend pas comme ça, s'il te plaît, intervint Rosalie en se mettant entre les deux. Ça fait un moment que l'on est ensemble sauf qu'on a jamais osé te le dire, de peur que tu réagisses de la manière dont tu es en train de le faire.

\- Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Siffla le Major le regard tueur essayant de maîtriser sa colère.

Bella lui attrapa le bras en tentant de cacher son sourire. Jasper fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se marrait dans ses moustaches.

\- Tu as un bras en moins, ça doit encourager pas mal de monde, lui expliqua-t-elle amusée. Allez, est-ce que c'est un bon soldat ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Est-ce qu'il est gentil, drôle et sensible ?

\- Les deux premiers oui, mais le dernier en aucun cas. Sensibilité et Emmett ça fait deux...

\- Est-ce que tu lui confierai ta vie ? Termina Bella sérieuse.

\- Oui mais là c'est ma sœur ! Grogna Jasper mécontent.

\- Certes, mais tu viens d'avouer toi même qu'il avait tout ce qu'il faut pour prendre soin d'elle, alors arrête de faire du boudin, sinon il va se pisser dessus.

Jasper tourna son regard vers Emmett et remarqua qu'en effet, il était bien pâle et droit comme un piquet. Le Major soupira et abandonna la bataille, à ses yeux de toute façon, personne ne serait jamais à la hauteur de sa sœur.

\- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il en foudroyant une dernière fois Emmett du regard. Mais je ne veux pas que tu la tripotes devant moi et que tu fasses tes blagues salaces dont tu as le goût en parlant de ma sœur.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq Major, répondit Emmett en relâchant la pression.

\- Oui bah au point où on en est appelle moi Jasper, soupira le militaire en se dirigeant dans la cuisine.

Rosalie et Emmett le regardèrent passer en fronçant les sourcils. La blonde se tourna vers son cousin, cherchant une réponse à sa question.

\- C'était trop simple, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ? Demanda-t-elle à Edward surprise.

\- C'est la magie Bella ça, il ne peut rien lui refuser depuis qu'elle lui a sauvé la vie, ricana-t-il en désignant la brune d'un signe de tête.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis remplie de magie ? Quelle joie, je vais enfin recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard, joua Bella en croisant les mains dans une prière.

\- Tu es trop vieille pour la recevoir maintenant, clasha Edward en évitant de justesse la serviette qu'elle lui balança.

\- On a le même âge espèce d'enfoiré, siffla Bella en boudant. Je vois que ta galanterie n'a pas évolué avec les années.

\- Je sens que je vais rester avec eux, commenta Emmett tout sourire. Ils ont l'air drôle.

\- Oui dis plutôt que tu veux fuir mon frère, comprit Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il y a de ça aussi, admit-il avec un grand sourire. Alors Robocop, c'est toi qui a sauvé la vie du Major, on dirait pas comme ça.

\- Appelle moi encore une seule fois Robocop et je pense que tu vas te prendre un plâtre dans la gueule, prévint Bella avec humour. Et vu le poids que ça fait, je pense que ça doit faire mal.

\- Enchanté crevette, moi c'est Emmett.

Ils s'apprécièrent aussitôt. Pas besoin de plus pour le savoir. Rosalie regarda la brune et chercha à savoir si elle pourrait s'entendre avec. Puis après quelques répliques bien placées, elle dut reconnaître qu'elle était adorable et pleine d'esprit. Ce qui changeait considérablement de Maria. Elle rejoignit donc son frère dans la cuisine, qui tenait compagnie à Esmée.

\- Je l'aime bien, lança Rosalie en s'asseyant à côté du militaire.

\- Encore heureux si tu sors avec..., grogna Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je parle de Bella crétin, rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Ça à l'air d'être une gentille fille avec un grand cœur, de l'humour, une cervelle et surtout, elle est belle, naturellement.

Esmée cacha son sourire derrière son livre de recette, pendant que Jasper tournait son regard suspicieux vers sa sœur.

\- Et ?..., demanda-t-il craintif.

\- Elle est parfaite pour toi, fonce !

Jasper dévisagea les deux femmes, cherchant à savoir si elles étaient sérieuse.

\- Je viens juste de divorcer ! Se scandalisa-t-il en ayant envie de fuir.

\- Et alors ? S'étonna sa sœur. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Ça veut dire que tu es libre, en plus j'ai eu Peter au téléphone et il dit qu'il l'adore. Fais pas ta mauviette Jasper. Je suis certaine que tu l'aimes bien cette fille, alors prend tes couilles et part à la pêche.

\- Rosalie, la coupa Esmée n'appréciant que moyennement son langage.

\- Moi tout ce que je dis c'est fait le avant qu'Edward s'en charge, parce que là il est bien parti, ajouta la blonde en levant les mains en signe de défense.

Jasper soupira et préféra fuir la bataille. Malgré tout, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger, parce que l'idée de savoir Bella avec ses deux olibrius ne le rassurait pas des masses.

\- Doucement Rose, si la chose doit se faire, elle arrivera. Ils sortent de quelque chose de difficile, mais ils s'en sont sorti ensemble, expliqua Esmée avec sagesse. Ce lien personne ne pourra le détruire. Ils vont partir faire un tour du monde ensemble, alors laisse les se découvrir. Tu sais comment est Jasper avec les sentiments.

La blonde fit un signe de tête en accord avec sa tante. Jasper n'avait jamais été un coureur de jupon, pourtant les filles avaient bien essayé d'attirer son attention. Même s'il avait eu quelques aventures dans sa jeunesse, une fois qu'il s'était casé avec Maria, il n'avait jamais trahi ses sentiments pour elle. Déjà à l'époque Rosalie ne l'aimait pas, elle la trouvait arriviste et pompeuse. La preuve en était faite maintenant que c'était le cas. Mais en dehors de ça, Rose adorait son filleul et neveu, alors elle se devait de supporter la mère.

Le repas ne tarda pas à commencer, Bella put discuter de son état avec Carlisle qui venait de rentrer du travail. Charlie sembla trouver un adepte de base-ball en la compagnie d'Emmett. Là dessus, Jasper regarda l'assemblée en se demandant où ils en seraient tous sans ce bus.

\- Tu étais une sale madame je sais tout, attaqua Edward en parlant à Bella.

\- Et il y a quoi de mal là dedans ? Rétorqua-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux. J'étais plus intelligente que toi ce n'est pas de ma faute...

\- Intelligente ! Vraiment ! Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était peut être parce que je ne voulais pas te vexer que je te laissais de l'avance.

Bella, Esmée et Carlisle se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Edward fusilla ses parents du regard.

\- Trahi par sa propre famille ! Siffla-t-il en boudant.

\- Allez Edward, c'est de bonne guerre, s'amusa la brune. Tu étais comment toi au lycée Jasper ?

\- Calme, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'étais pas brillant comme Edward ou toi, mais j'avais la moyenne, mes parents n'en demandaient pas plus. Après je me suis engagé, donc j'ai travaillé d'autres matières si on peut dire.

\- Il faisait craquer toutes les filles et il n'en regardait aucune, expliqua Rosalie avec bonne humeur. Puis un jour, Cupidon a frappé, un peu trop fort à mon humble avis et ça a été le mariage, le bébé et ainsi de suite.

\- Rose je n'ai pas envie de parler de Maria, entendre dire que j'ai perdu de nombreuses années de ma vie avec elle ne m'aidera pas à aller mieux, se fâcha légèrement le militaire.

\- T'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai mon boulet, le calma Bella aussitôt. Mais il n'y a pas eu que des mauvais moments. Mike ne plaisait à personne de ma famille non plus. Voilà papa, tu es enfin exaucé dans tes prières, je ne me marierai pas avec un abruti.

\- Oui et bien choisi mieux le prochain, s'amusa le shérif en buvant son verre.

Jasper ne fut pas dupe de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Bella avait détourné la discussion sur elle, pour qu'une dispute ne s'engage pas entre le frère et la sœur. Leur séjour ensemble allait vite devenir génial, il en était sûr.

Et ce fut le cas, les semaines passèrent et ils apprirent à mieux se connaître. Bella fit même la connaissance des parents de Jasper par ordinateur interposé. Ils semblaient être adorables. Plus les semaines passaient, plus Bella déléguée son travail en vue de partir pour son tour du monde.

\- Est-ce qu'on commence toujours par le Japon ? Demanda-t-elle en préparant le voyage.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'intention de beaucoup visiter au Japon et il faudra marcher un bon bout de temps. Il serait peut être plus sage de commencer par quelque chose de reposant qui te permettrait de remettre tes jambes en forme, proposa Jasper en y réfléchissant.

\- Reposant, comme la farniente, ce qui signifie du soleil, du sable... une île ! Lança-t-elle les yeux brillants.

\- Si tel est le vœu de son altesse, nous irons donc sur une île. Je vous suivrais mademoiselle Swan, s'amusa Jasper en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Il n'avait pas été très enthousiaste à propos de ce voyage, notamment parce que Bella lui offrait. Mais il avait appris à relativiser la chose. Ça allait être un super moment, rien qu'eux deux. Parce que chez les Cullen, il y avait toujours l'ombre d'Edward, la gentillesse d'Esmée et les sourires en coin de Carlisle. Pas de quoi créer une grande intimité. Même s'ils essayaient d'être discret, les Cullen étaient très intrusif.

\- Bien alors une île en premier lieu, le Japon ensuite, l'Inde, la France, un trou et il faut qu'on revienne ici pour Thanksgiving et Noël chez tes parents, énuméra Bella en fronçant les sourcils. Après à nous l'Amérique du sud et la Chine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait entre la France et ici ? Il y a deux semaines...

\- Pourquoi pas Londres, proposa Jasper comme une évidence. On pourra faire un petit coucou surprise à Peter.

\- En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne, approuva la brune en notant ça sur son planning. Hawaï pour l'île ça te va ?

\- Carrément !

Voilà comment, après plusieurs mois suivant leur accident, ils se retrouvèrent à l'aéroport avec une famille qui ne voulait pas les laisser partir. Charlie étouffait Bella dans ses bras, Alice lui faisait promettre de lui donner des nouvelles tous les jours, elle lui indiqua aussi qu'elle lui avait préparé une valise en plus « au cas où ». Edward, lui, attrapa son cousin et le traîna un peu en retrait.

\- En dehors du fait que je te souhaite un excellent voyage, j'ai un petit conseil à te donner, lança Edward en mode conspirateur. Elle ne fera pas le premier pas, ce n'est pas dans la nature de Bella. Donc, si tu sens une ouverture, saute dessus au lieu de te poser autant de question. On a qu'une vie. Profite de la tienne.

\- Je ne sais pas séduire les femmes Ed, peu importe à quel point elles peuvent me plaire, confia Jasper incertain.

\- Le jeu de la séduction, ce n'est rien d'autre que de la stratégie et tu es plus que compétent en ce domaine. Bella c'est une bombe, mais ce n'est pas celle dont tu as l'habitude, si elle explose ça ne sera qu'un plus pour toi.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel à son analogie.

\- Ça marche, stratégie, ouverture, foncer, j'ai compris les bases, s'amusa le Major en serrant son cousin dans ses bras.

\- Jasper il faut qu'on embarque sinon on va rester ici et c'est tout à fait inimaginable, s'écria Bella en se séparant tant bien que mal de son père. Je te promets papa que tout va bien aller, arrête de me coller comme ça. Je t'appelle dès que nous sommes à l'hôtel.

Bella jeta un regard paniqué vers son compagnon de voyage pour qu'il vienne lui porter secourt.

\- Charlie je veillerai sur elle, ne vous en faite pas, puis j'ai déjà pas mal fait de route moi même, alors nous ne risquons pas grand chose.

\- Je ne conseille à personne de se frotter à Jasper, ajouta Esmée pour le rassurer.

\- Ça dépend qui, marmonna Edward avant de se prendre un coup de coude de son père.

Avec les encouragements d'Esmée et les promesses de Jasper, Bella réussi enfin à se séparer de son père et monta dans l'avion. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

\- Il faut le comprendre, il a faillit te perdre, tenta de lui expliquer le militaire en essuyant ses larmes naissantes. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le chef Swan dans un état pareil.

\- Et moi donc, ajouta Bella dans le même état que son voisin. Allez à nous les vacances.

Ils restèrent bouche bée lorsqu'ils virent leur chambre respective, dans la suite qu'ils partageaient. La vue sur l'océan était à couper le souffle. Jasper, qui avait pourtant pas mal voyagé avec son métier, devait bien reconnaître que ça n'avait rien à voir. Les draps blancs immaculés, le jacuzzi à l'extérieur, la salle de bain immense et la fontaine en plein milieu du séjour.

\- Je vais jamais réussir à dormir avec ce truc là, s'inquiéta Bella en fusillant la fontaine du regard.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jasper surpris.

\- Mais je vais avoir envie de pisser toutes les cinq minutes !

Sa réponse fit rire le militaire. Prenant Bella dans ses bras, il la remercia pour ce magnifique cadeau.

\- Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, la fontaine ne s'entendra pas de ta chambre, par contre tu risques de te faire bercer par les vagues.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Contra la brune en prenant ses valises. Je décharge ça, sinon je n'aurais jamais le courage après. Puis j'appellerai à Forks pour rassurer mon père.

Jasper, quant à lui, prit cinq minutes pour profiter du paysage. C'était tellement calme. Ce voyage ne faisait que commencer et il sentait qu'il allait adorer le reste. Le soir venu, ils mangèrent sur leur terrasse et apprécièrent le bruit des vagues sous le soleil couchant.

\- C'est sûr que ça change de la grisaille de Forks, lança Jasper apaisé.

\- Moi ce sont les vagues qui me font du bien, expliqua Bella en haussant les épaules. Celles de la Push sont toujours agitées et grises, alors qu'ici elles sont... douces et colorées.

Jasper tourna son regard vers elle et ne put décrocher ses yeux de ce spectacle splendide. Bella n'avait pas une once de maquillage, mais ses cheveux humides et ses yeux brillant avec le soleil couchant, captivèrent le militaire avec adoration. Puis elle le remarqua et se mit à sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je constate juste que Rose a raison, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire charmeur. Tu es très belle, naturellement.

Le visage de la brune devint écarlate aussitôt et elle chercha à cacher sa gêne en réunissant les assiettes sur la table. Le Major le remarqua aussitôt et comprit que si lui n'avait pas eu beaucoup de femme, Bella elle, n'avait pas du être courtisée depuis longtemps et certainement pas par grand monde. Jasper lui attrapa une de ses mains pour l'apaiser.

\- C'est juste un compliment Bella, la rassura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Honnête en plus. Il n'y a pas de raison d'être gênée.

\- Ton fils lui comprendrait pourquoi je suis gênée, lança-t-elle en essayant de se détendre.

Le Major se leva et fit le tour de la table pour se poster juste derrière elle. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune et commença à les masser. Les paroles d'Edward lui revinrent en mémoire. Était-il stratégique maintenant ?

\- Nous sommes ici pour profiter de tout ce que le monde a à nous offrir. Le monde exige au moins un compliment par jour pour Isabella Swan, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Profites-en. Surtout que selon ma sœur je suis radin en gentillesse...

Bella se détendit enfin et pouffa légèrement. Elle savait très bien pourquoi elle était gênée face à lui. Parce qu'il déclenchait à la fois des sentiments mais aussi des sensations inconnus en elle. Malheureusement, Jasper n'était pas un homme très expressif au niveau de ses sentiments et si Alice était persuadée qu'il avait un penchant pour son amie, Bella en doutait énormément. A ses yeux, elle resterait éternellement la folle du bus qui lui avait sauvé la vie et envers qui il se sentait redevable.

\- Mike ne te faisait jamais de compliment ? Demanda-t-il en continuant à lui masser les épaules.

\- Au départ oui, répondit Bella en regardant vers le large. Il était très inspiré d'ailleurs. Puis les années ont passé, mon travail m'a prit beaucoup de temps, mon compte en banque a explosé et je passais mon temps à reculer le mariage. Donc les compliments se sont vite transformés en reproche. Je ne lui pardonne pas son attitude, j'aurais préféré qu'il vienne me dire que tout était fini entre nous, plutôt qu'il me trompe. Ça fout un sacré coup à la confiance et à l'estime de soi. Malgré tout, je suis en grande partie responsable de tout ça. J'étais beaucoup trop absente et je ne faisais peut être pas assez attention à lui. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il m'en fasse part dans ses reproches, ainsi j'aurais peut-être levé le pied.

\- Je comprend tout à fait, avoua Jasper en soupirant. Moi aussi mon métier m'a éloigné de ma famille et quand j'ai pris conscience qu'il serait temps d'en profiter, elle avait déjà implosé. Ne te blâme pas Bella, je l'ai fait et au final je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas mon absence qui avait rongé notre couple, mais l'argent et la renommée. Et aujourd'hui, je ne regrette rien. Parce que je suis ici avec toi, parce que mon fils m'aime, parce que je vais enfin pouvoir me poser où j'en ai envie et parce que pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens en paix avec moi même.

Bella posa une de ses mains sur celle de son ami. Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Jasper avait très envie de l'embrasser, mais bien que son cousin lui ai dit de foncer s'il y avait une ouverture, il ne sentait pas que c'était le bon moment.

Ils partirent se promener sur la plage par la suite, se racontant des histoires de jeunesse. Jasper se marra plus d'une fois, lorsque Bella lui avoua toutes les vacheries qu'elle avait pu faire à Edward sans jamais se faire prendre.

Le lendemain, Jasper dut faire preuve de sérénité, lorsqu'il vit son amie déambuler en maillot de bain. Elle était magnifique dedans et vu le style du maillot, c'était forcément un cadeau d'Alice, ce que Bella lui confirma peu de temps après.

Les jours passèrent et Jasper ne savait plus comment remercier son amie pour ces vacances hors du temps. Et dire que ça ne faisait que commencer. Malheureusement à chaque fois qu'il croyait être prêt pour passer à l'offensive, Bella elle, ne semblait pas prête. Un soir Jasper se mit sur son ordinateur et appela sa sœur pour pouvoir la voir un peu.

\- Wow ! Le salua-t-elle en explosant de rire. Quel mine radieuse ! Tu es beau mon frère !

\- Merci, répondit-il heureux de la voir. Je dois bien avouer que je passe un super moment.

\- Tu m'étonnes, moi aussi je passerai un bon moment si j'étais à Hawaï ! Comment allez vous ?

\- Super, on profite. Bella veut faire une randonnée dans les jours à venir pour s'entraîner pour le Japon. Apparemment elle n'a pas l'intention de tenir en place une fois qu'elle sera là bas.

\- Ça tombe bien, toi qui adore marcher, ça va te revigorer, se marra sa sœur.

\- C'est qui ? Lança une voix derrière Rosalie.

Bella entendant du bruit s'approcha pour pouvoir dire bonsoir à la sœur de son ami qu'elle avait reconnu.

\- Major ! Cria Emmett fou de joie de le voir. Wow ! T'as la meilleure tête que j'ai vu depuis que je te connais. T'a réussi à pécho Bella ?

Alors que Jasper allait faire une remarque glaciale, il remarqua la brune derrière lui. Le Major ferma aussitôt les yeux en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Pécho Bella ? Vraiment Emmett ? S'amusa la brune en apparaissant dans le champ de vision de la caméra.

Le colosse grimaça en se rendant compte de sa boulette, d'ailleurs sa petite amie semblait sur le point de le trucider. Jasper lui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Pécho comme avec une canne à pêche ? Ajouta Bella en enfonçant le clou.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on parle de la même canne à pêche ma grande, continua Emmett en reprenant confiance.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, se fâcha Rosalie en le frappant.

\- Oh non au contraire, regardez moi ça ! Taquina Bella en posant un doigt sur la joue du militaire. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui suis gênée, j'en profite. Allez Jasper, c'est juste une blague. C'est Emmett, tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi, tu devrais savoir comment il est.

\- Oui et lui me connaît depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je vais lui faire regretter en rentrant.

Le ton du Major fit blanchir aussitôt Emmett. Jasper était un bon supérieur, mais il exigeait beaucoup de ses hommes. Ses colères n'enchantaient vraiment personne. Rosalie s'empressa de changer de sujet pour désamorcer la situation. Lorsque la communication fut coupée, Jasper attrapa une main de Bella.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'Emmett a dit, s'excusa-t-il penaud.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Bella. En dehors du fait que c'était un peu cru comme question, je l'ai trouvé drôle et flatteuse. Ça voudrait dire que je suis une belle sirène.

Jasper se leva avec un sourire en coin, il déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres de la brune.

\- La plus belle qui soit, chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant qu'elle s'éloigne en rougissant.

\- Euh...je vais...dans ma chambre, bredouilla-t-elle en montrant la pièce du doigt.

Jasper sentit une chaleur monter en lui en voyant à quel point il l'avait troublée. Il avait une chance, il le savait maintenant, il en était certain. La stratégie c'était bien, mais Edward avait raison à un moment ou un autre, il devrait passer à l'attaque.

\- Fais toi belle ce soir, je t'invite au restaurant devant lequel nous sommes passé l'autre jour, proposa-t-il plein de confiance.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que j'ai envie et puis tu m'as dit que si j'acceptais de venir en voyage avec toi sans frais, je pourrais te payer un hot dog quand j'en avait envie. Un marché est un marché.

Elle accepta finalement, en disparaissant dans sa chambre pour aller se préparer. Bella resta quelques instants adossée à la porte en se demandant si elle avait rêvé tout ce qu'elle venait de voir. La brune eut l'impression soudaine d'être revenue à l'adolescence. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'en était un. Alors elle se redressa en bombant le torse. C'était bien gentil le jeu du chat et de la souris, mais ils étaient adultes. Il était donc temps qu'ils fassent preuve de maturité au lieu de continuer ce petit jeu. Si Jasper ne passait pas à l'action, ce serait elle qui le ferait.

Forte de cette résolution, Bella prit une douche et ouvrit la valise d'Alice. Elle trouva exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire tourner la tête d'un homme, ce qui n'était pas forcément une surprise connaissant son amie. Après avoir coiffé ses cheveux en longues boucles, s'être maquillée, Bella enfila des dessous vraiment sexy et une robe noire sublime. Puis elle mit des talons aiguilles, avec la lanière argentée qu'elle referma sur sa cheville. Se mettant devant le miroir, elle dut reconnaître qu'elle était belle. Mais la coupe de la robe la chagrinait, peut-être que l'autre serait mieux. Bella l'enleva donc et la déposa sur son lit à côté de l'autre, se demandant laquelle était la mieux.

\- Bella changement de programme, quelqu'un vient de me prévenir qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sortir car une tempête se prépare, lança Jasper en apparaissant avec son téléphone à la main.

Ils avaient l'habitude de rentrer dans la chambre l'un de l'autre, ils avaient mis une règle en place qui était de fermer la porte à clef en cas de besoin. Malheureusement, Bella tellement prise dans ses pensées avait oublié. Voilà comment Jasper se retrouva à la regarder sans pouvoir cligner des yeux. Elle était en sous vêtement à la limite de l'indécence, en talon aiguille. Jasper sentit son corps irradié aussitôt et la vision était des plus alléchante. Il scruta chaque ligne de son corps. Bella semblait paralysée.

Comme un coup de fouet, Jasper abandonna la stratégie, les ouvertures et tout le reste derrière lui. Suivant uniquement son instinct, il se jeta sur elle tel un prédateur. Bella ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, elle perdit le fil lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Jasper sur elle et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il agrippa ses cheveux avec une main et l'obligea à reculer jusqu'au mur. Bon dieu avait-il déjà eu une vision aussi érotique d'une femme ? Quand il fut certain qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire un pas de plus, le Major attrapa la jambe de la brune et la remonta jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à sa taille. Puis il laissa traîner sa main sur la jambe jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur sa hanche qu'il s'empressa de serrer.

Bella se mit à gémir lorsqu'il enleva ses lèvres des siennes et qu'il parcourut son cou. La brune ne savait plus comment réagir, c'était tellement bon, tellement inattendue et chaud qu'elle préféra se laisser aller plutôt que de dire quelque chose et gâcher le moment. A son tour, elle tira sur les cheveux de Jasper pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Ses iris acier la dévorèrent du regard et elle se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Alice avait raison, cet homme puait le sexe. Alors qu'elle descendit sa bouche sur le cou du Major, Jasper attrapa un de ses seins à pleine main.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus bandant, tes sous vêtements ou les talons aiguilles, avoua-t-il en collant son bassin à celui de Bella.

Entendre des mots pareils dans la bouche de Jasper ne fit que l'enflammer encore plus. Bella tenta d'enlever la chemise blanche qu'il avait mis, mais sur les derniers boutons elle perdit patience et les arracha dans sa précipitation. Le Major n'y tenant plus, la jeta sur le lit juste à côté. Il lui enleva son boxer avec lenteur en embrassant ses chevilles ou la lanière se trouvait toujours. Puis il fit redescendre ses mains le long des jambes de la brune jusqu'à toucher son intimité.

\- Jasper, gémit-elle en le sentant entrer deux doigts en elle.

Il continua à la toucher, en laissant ses lèvres retourner sur les seins de sa belle. La brune quand à elle, accrocha ses mains dans le dos du militaire. La température monta encore d'un cran lorsque Bella caressa le sexe tendu de Jasper, celui ci lui attrapa les mains pour la stopper.

\- Crois moi j'en plus qu'envie là, mais il nous faut de quoi nous protéger d'abord, susurra-t-il en ne pouvant empêcher ses mains de vagabonder sur le corps de la brune.

\- La valise derrière toi, souffla Bella en embrassant son menton. Ne jamais sous estimer Alice et ses intuitions.

Jasper sourit en coin en allant chercher son bonheur. Il ne tarda pas à revenir à sa position initiale et s'inséra en elle en un coup de rein qui la fit crier de plaisir. Alors qu'il accélérait le rythme, il souleva Bella pour la prendre dans ses bras et la colla au mur où ils étaient un peu avant et continua à la prendre sauvagement. Bella croisa ses chevilles dans le dos de son amant et se laissa transporter vers le plaisir. Bon sang qu'est-ce que c'était bon, pensa-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient en sueur. Jamais elle n'avait expérimenté ça avec Mike. Et effectivement, elle fut surprise lorsqu'un orgasme l'emporta, la faisant hurler de bonheur. Jasper ne demanda pas son reste et la suivit de peu. Ils s'effondrèrent à l'unisson sur le lit.

\- Pouf..., commenta Bella en cherchant sa respiration.

\- Et il t'a trompé alors que tu as un coup de rein divin, Mike est vraiment un gros connard, lâcha Jasper en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Plus jamais les talons aiguilles Bella.

\- Au contraire je vais en abuser je pense, sourit-elle heureuse.

\- Je pense que c'est moi qui vais abuser de toi dans ce cas, murmura-t-il à son oreille en la caressant à nouveau.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu étais aussi...fougueux, avoua Bella le regard brillant.

\- Laisse moi le temps de me remettre et je vais te montrer ma fougue encore une fois, lança-t-il en embrassant son cou. Déjà je vais enlever ça...

Il passa ses mains dans le dos de la brune et lui retira son soutient gorge. Puis il caressa et vénéra les mamelons de Bella, la faisant s'embrasser à nouveau. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il la retourne et s'insinue une nouvelle fois en elle. Ils passèrent la soirée à découvrir le corps de l'autre. Après tout, ils étaient en manque de sexe tous les deux.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin épuisé, ils restèrent dans le lit de Bella en regardant la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Les éclairs illuminaient la chambre, ils auraient pu allumer la lumière mais ils étaient trop bien ainsi.

\- Je croyais qu'Alice pensait que c'était Paul qui te draguait.

\- On parlait de toi en fait, sourit Bella en lui caressant le torse.

\- Oh bien, alors je suis...comment a-t-elle dit ? L'interrogea-t-il amusé.

\- Ultra sexy, ce mec est bien bâti et en plus il pue le sexe, répéta Bella en haussant les épaules. Je ne peux qu'approuver. En plus tu es une bête au lit, chose que je vais éviter d'avouer à Alice, de peur qu'elle me brise les tympans.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, rien de ce qui s'est passé ici ne doit arriver aux oreilles d'Emmett, paniqua à moitié Jasper en grimaçant.

\- Oui c'est sûr qu'il serait capable de rivaliser avec Alice, se marra Bella en se redressant pour regarder Jasper. Je ne sais ce qui est entrain de nous arriver et je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir. Je veux juste en profiter.

\- Tu as bien raison, on y réfléchira plus tard, répondit-il en accord avec elle.

Bella posa sa tête sur le torse de Jasper et descendit ses doigts jusqu'à sa cicatrice.

\- Je ne regretterai jamais d'être monté dans ce bus, même si ça a été la pire expérience de ma vie, j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de bien ce soir là, avoua-t-elle en caressant le trait de chair plus clair.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, comprit-il en coiffant les cheveux de la brune avec ses doigts. Je te serai éternellement redevable, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. J'apprécie tout ce que tu es y compris le fait que tu sois extrêmement têtue.

Elle rit en l'entendant. Jasper la rapprocha de lui et caressa à son tour les cicatrices de sa belle. Elles étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses que les siennes.

\- Le restaurant ça sera pour demain, s'amusa Bella en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Mets une robe avant de partir, parce que sinon on ne partira jamais, lança-t-il sérieusement.

\- C'est un bon programme aussi.

Ils ne virent plus des masses Hawaï à partir de là. Mais Bella avait bien l'intention de profiter du Japon. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ainsi que de l'Inde, de la France, avant de rejoindre Peter à Londres. Ce qui était toujours une surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda une amie de classe de Peter en regardant par dessus son épaule.

Il était sur son PC portable à l'extérieur, prenant un peu l'air.

\- Les photos du voyage autour du monde de mon père avec celle qui je l'espère deviendra ma belle mère dans quelques temps, avoua-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

\- C'est magnifique ! C'est où ? L'interrogea-t-elle émerveillée.

\- Ça c'est le Japon, celle ci l'Inde, encore le Japon. Mais celle que je préfère, c'est celle où Bella à réussi à faire chanter mon père au karaoké.

\- Un tour du monde ça doit être tellement génial, soupira sa voisine envieuse. Tu retournes dans ta famille pour les fêtes ?

\- Pour Noël oui, mais je vais louper Thanksgiving, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est dommage, Esmée fait toujours une cuisine de malade ce jour là. Mais nous on sera toujours en cours.

\- Ils sont ensemble depuis combien de temps ton père et cette femme ?

\- Ils ne sont pas ensemble, se dépita Peter.

\- Vu comment ils se regardent ça m'étonnerai beaucoup.

Le jeune homme regarda les photos de plus prêt espérant trouver une preuve de ce que son amie insinuait.

\- Écoute ta copine Charlotte, ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, lui assura-t-elle en partant.

Peter téléphona à Rosalie, pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais aussi pour essayer de glaner des infos. Si quelqu'un savait quelque chose c'était elle. Malheureusement elle n'en savait pas plus que lui et elle n'osait plus en parler avec son frère après la boulette d'Emmett. Alors que Peter allait rentrer dans son dortoir, un homme lui fonça dedans.

\- Désolé, excusez moi..., commença l'adolescent avant de reconnaître son père. Papa !

\- Salut mon fils, alors comme ça on drague, se moqua son père en montrant Charlotte d'un coup de menton.

Mais même cette remarque ne put détourner l'attention de Peter lorsqu'il vit Bella lui tendre les bras.

\- Salut bonhomme, lança-t-elle en venant l'embrasser.

Mauvaise idée, puisque Peter tomba aussitôt sur les marques dans le cou de Bella. Il se tourna vers son père avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Alors papa, comme ça on drague, se moqua-t-il heureux au plus haut point.

\- Que veut tu, une soirée trop arrosée, un dérapage, ricana Jasper en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Je l'ai violé, ajouta Bella en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça fait plaisir de vous voir, je commençais à avoir un peu le mal du pays. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Je suis content que vous soyez ensemble.

\- On avait l'intention de te le dire, expliqua Jasper en prenant la main de Bella. Mais tu es trop malin pour nous en laisser le temps. Tu es le seul au courant pour l'instant, on le dira aux autres pendant les fêtes.

Au lieu de retourner dans son dortoir, Peter y laissa juste ses affaires et partit en leur compagnie dans Londres.

\- Si tu devais visiter un pays toi tu irais où Peter ? demanda Bella innocemment.

\- Hum... l'Australie ! Répondit-il avec toute honnêteté.

\- Ah on ne l'a pas encore fait ça, remarqua la brune en réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'aller en Australie pour une partie des vacances d'été tous les trois ?

Jasper sourit, en sachant très bien qu'elle avait cette idée dans la tête depuis un moment. Mais l'expression de Peter n'avait pas de prix.

\- Sans rire ?

Les deux adultes lui confirmèrent que ce n'était pas une blague. Peter leur proposa d'aller visiter le château, ce qu'ils acceptèrent aussitôt. Jasper arrêta Bella pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, avoua-t-il heureux.

\- Et je t'aime aussi. Alors dans ce cas quel est le programme ?

\- On finit notre périple autour du monde et si tu veux, on peut s'installer au Texas.

\- J'aime bien l'idée, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou. J'essayerai peut être de trouver une maison pour mon père. Puis après, dans quelques années, on pourra peut être avoir cet enfant que j'espérais quand j'étais coincé dans le bus.

\- Ça peut se négocier, accepta-t-il en l'embrassant.

\- Arrêtez de vous bécoter et montez, ordonna Peter fou de joie.

Jasper et Bella grimacèrent à l'unisson en voyant le bus rouge. Ils auraient toujours une petite appréhension vis à vis de ça.

\- Bah j'ai la poisse mais pas au point de subir deux fois le même accident, positiva Bella en montant dans le bus.

Jasper la suivit avec le sourire.

\- Moi je suis prêt à avoir encore de nombreux accidents en ta compagnie, ce sont les plus mémorables.

Ils sourirent à l'unisson et rejoignirent Peter à l'étage. Leur vie n'était pas au meilleur lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais le destin avait fait en sorte de créer quelque chose de positif de cet accident qui aurait pu leur coûter la vie à tous les deux. L'accident ça n'avait pas été le bus, ça avait été leur rencontre.

* * *

 **Voilà, alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
**

 **Bon c'est un hasard si ça finit à Londres, mais je pense fort à ceux qui là bas on encore subit une attaque.**

 **Alors dites moi, qu'est-ce qui vous a plu, est-ce que l'histoire était bien ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et comme toujours je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre !**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
